Sin opción
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: Los dioses a final de cuentas no son perfectos. . . Long-fic Thorki. Advertencias: slash (demasiado) relación Thor & Loki. ¿Realidad alterna? COMPLETO
1. Preludio

Dedicado especialmente a:

**Drake99999** (si, me gusta traumarte jaja)

**yui-nesan**

**ConejitaYaoi**

**Erika**

**Gabriela Taisho** (eres genial en serio)

**Setsuna Cooper**

**elricest crazy **(gracias por apoyarme)

**Hersent **(seguiré siendo tu fan hasta el fin del mundo)

**Chibi Dhamar**

**Sakura Tamiko **(eres increíble)

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Marvel, yo solo los sitúo en otras situaciones y lugares.

...

**SIN OPCIÓN  
****CAPÍTULO 1. Preludio**

Nunca pudieron llevar una relación completamente fraternal. Se había tornado incestuosa y dañina para ambos. Los consumía, los llevaba a comportamientos pueriles, los volvía adictos, los tornaba neuróticos, los envolvía en celos rabiosos, los llevaba, poco a poco, a quebrarse, ¿o no? Una regla de oro es nunca dar nada por hecho.

...

En aquellos días, el asgardiano de ojos azules surcaba sus años juveniles. Apenas saliendo de su adolescencia, era casi un adulto (nótese el "casi"). Despertaba con un palpitante soplo, preocupado por ese sueño que ahora se repetía noche con noche, en el cual él y Loki eran protagonistas, donde Thor lo contemplaba danzándole algo parecido a los bailes árabes en Midgard, insinuándose con picardía y desnudándose al tiempo que la música sonaba y, cuando la última prenda tocaba el suelo, el dios del Engaño lo empujaba contra unos cojines, y como un sultán, Thor lo poseía, empezaba a besarlo con desesperación, le lamia el cuello, pero antes de poder llegar al siguiente nivel, el sueño se disipaba.

El príncipe tenía razón de preocuparse, pues la erección matutina le anunciaba una vil verdad: Atracción hacia su hermano. Concluyendo que no podía negar lo innegable, aceptaba su fascinación, de una manera arcaica, pero había aprendido a moldear la realidad a su conveniencia.

...

**Primera parte. Propuesta**

Todo daría inicio una mañana, cuando Thor despertara de su hibernal sueño y, como de costumbre, diera un vistazo bajo las sábanas antes de levantarse por completo, y como de costumbre, seguía erecto. Gracias a esos sueños, su concentración disminuía, ni se diga el nerviosismo que experimentaba al hablar con el personaje de sus fantasías. Y siendo tan impulsivo como siempre, ese día tomaría una decisión drástica para acabar con esos despertares delatores.

Su decisión no se hizo esperar, pues durante una cena común en el palacio, tomaría sin avisar por el brazo a su hermano, llevándolo fuera de la sala. Se acercaría lentamente a proponerle "aquello", a lo cual, recibiría una bofetada bien plantada como respuesta.

-Eso es un "no", supongo – confirmó con la mejilla roja

-Que bien que captaste el mensaje y te agradecería que no dijeras una broma de tan mal gusto como esa de nuevo – comentó enojado el moreno, cruzando los brazos, cuestionándose si su hermano se encontraba en su sano juicio

-Si cambias de opinión, me gust. . . - no completó la frase, pues otra bofetada le calló antes de tiempo

-Búscate a otro para tus inmundicias – la expresión de furia inundó el semblante del dios del Engaño. Se retiró antes de que el mayor pudiera protestar.

...

**Segunda parte. Insistencia**

Una situación similar se repetiría al día siguiente, cuando Thor terminara de su entrenamiento diario. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados por un solo rechazo. Intentaría de nuevo. Sacaría ventaja de la distracción de su hermano.

Loki gustaba de lecturas solitarias y calladas en la biblioteca, ese día no sería la excepción. La propuesta aun retumbaba en sus oídos, trataba de mantener la postura con cada recuerdo que le volvía a la mente, "¿Por qué habrá dicho aquello?" "¿Qué clase de broma es esta?" Eran dudas que repetía para sus adentros una y otra vez.

Se hallaba despreocupado del mundo ajeno, sumergido en un libro con tópicos que hablaban de magia, su especialidad claro, tanto que no se percató que una persona lo observaba por detrás.

-¿Qué me dices ahora? – la voz del rubio lo sobresaltó, quizá demasiado. Cerró de un golpe el manuscrito, levantándose dispuesto a golpearlo

-¡Thor! ¡Idiota! – el moreno no continuó debido a que el bibliotecario le pidió amablemente que no gritara dentro del recinto

-Podemos ir a mi habitación, todo mundo está en el campo entrenando aun – dijo con voz baja riéndose

-¿Qué? Oye Thor, basta de bromas, mi paciencia tiene un límite, así que déjame en paz – con una mueca de disgusto, salió de la biblioteca para encerrarse en su cuarto.

Dentro, recostado, el chico de ojos verdes intentó no hacer caso al peculiar comportamiento que su hermano mostraba. Fue inevitable una súbita coloración en sus mejillas, al imaginarse haciendo cosas tan "banales", "pueriles", "irracionales" y "obscenas" como él las calificaba, con aquel nórdico.

Si bien era cierto que el dios del Trueno resultaba ser una de las pocas personas con quien compartía sus secretos y planeaba algún truco contra algún guardia solo para divertirse, nunca había pensado o imaginado un escenario incestuoso con él.

Serían exactamente 10 intentos, por parte de Thor hacia el orgulloso menor, para que la paciencia de éste tocara fondo. Intentos que cada vez resultarían más perturbadores, o la manera de pedirlos lo sería. El primer y segundo intentos ya estaban archivados.

El tercer intento se desarrollaría en una exploración a campo traviesa por Asgard, durante ésta, Loki le lanzaría un árbol a su insistente hermano.

El cuarto intento tendría lugar en un entrenamiento, por lo cual el rubio terminaría con la cara contra el suelo.

El quinto intento resultaría en medio de una reunión de la corte real, así que el dios del Engaño solo se limitaría a pellizcarle el brazo al fortachón.

El sexto intento seria especialmente riesgoso, pues Thor se lo propondría mientras escalaban una montaña. Aquello terminaría en una avalancha por un conjuro fallido de Loki.

El séptimo intento tomaría sitio en las duchas, justo después del entrenamiento de ambos. El rubio no completaría siquiera la frase pues súbitamente sería noqueado con un puñetazo en la nariz.

El octavo intento sería letal, y aunque el mayor estuviese sensible aun de su tabique nasal, no desistiría de su apremiante objetivo. Grave error, pues terminaría colapsando contra las fuentes de mármol del jardín real.

El noveno intento, que sería en las caballerizas, se tornaría desastroso pues Loki, en su afán de alejar a quien ya consideraba su "acosador", soltaría un conjuro para arrojarle serpientes. Lo que no calcularía sería el alboroto con los caballos encabritados y asustados con los reptiles

Al décimo intento, cedería (pero no muy diplomáticamente)

...

**Tercera parte. Décimo intento **

A la mitad de una aburrida velada en palacio, Thor se dispuso a continuar con sus implacables intenciones, lo que menos deseaba era verse envuelto entre chistes pésimos y relatos sin interés de parte de muchas damas, ansiosas de conquistarlo. Ciertamente, su insistencia con Loki lo había vuelto más distante de las féminas. Los inevitables sentimientos lo poseían en demasía ya. No quiso esperar más tiempo para actuar, así que dispuesto, se acercó a su hermano, mirándolo sugerentemente.

-Loki, debo hablarte – le sugirió un tanto eufórico

-¿Qué quieres? – contestó de mala gana

-Pero no aquí… En los pasillos – el dios de Engaño resopló sin remedio, aceptando.

Ambos deslizándose con cautela por los muros de palacio, llegaron hasta uno de los balcones más alejados dentro del recinto. Cuando se vieron lo suficientemente retirados de cualquier mirada o algún guardia inoportuno, Thor súbitamente acorraló a su hermano contra una pared, lo miraba fijamente sin hablar, pues sus ojos cerúleos clavados en él decían más que 1000 palabras.

-Hermano, no podemos seguir así y lo sabes – dijo el dios de Trueno apremiante – esta idea "descabellada" como le dices no se me saldrá de la cabeza a menos que hagamos algo al respecto

-¿De nuevo la misma patraña? ¡Ya te dije incontables veces que no me acostaré contigo! – y lo hubiese golpeado, como en otras ocasiones, pero el rubio actuó rápido sosteniendo sus muñecas contra el muro

-No te pido que te entregues a mí – aunque la realidad era otra, el dios del Trueno no podía pedir imposibles – solo un beso, vamos, no pido demasiado

-De acuerdo, pero con una condición. . . – propuso Loki – que no sea más que un beso ¿entendido?

-Trato hecho – pero el nórdico ya había tejido una maraña de pasos para poseer a su hermano y, tarde o temprano, hacerlo suyo. Este beso sería el primero, pero no el último – cierra los ojos

Lo soltó de las muñecas y lo tomó por la nuca con ambas manos, el moreno esperaba nervioso el roce. Thor acercó torpemente sus labios y los juntó con los ajenos, presionando apenas, de a poco, los fue moviendo suspicaz para darle confianza al menor. Loki cedió (solo un poco) a ladear la cabeza y facilitar el beso, pero solo con abrir un poco los labios bastó para que el rubio metiera furtivamente su lengua y tocara la suya. El beso se tornó fogoso entonces, y mientras Loki intentaba empujar al mayor, éste le sujetaba las manos con fuerza para prolongar ese beso. Al rato de estar intercambiando aliento y saliva, el dios del Engaño se impacientó por la insistencia y con una certera mordida en el labio inferior del príncipe, se soltó del amarre, no sin antes darle un puñetazo en la boca.

-Te di permiso de besarme, no de amordazarte conmigo ¡imbécil!

El moreno de inmediato corrió a su habitación, cerrando bajo llave, mientras el mayor se limpiaba el hilo de sangre escurriendo por su boca. Al sentirse a salvo en la seguridad de su aposento, Loki fue a sentarse al borde la cama, repasando mentalmente ese curioso beso, se pasó sus dedos por los labios, un poco de sangre de Thor estaba impregnada en ellos. Rápidamente se tumbó, ruborizado, pues no era posible que un "pequeño" roce con el bermejo le hubiera puesto con los pelos de punta.

Convencido de que algo tan patético como un capricho de parte de su hermano, debía ser castigado, tramó una genuina venganza contra este atrevimiento, una venganza digna de Loki. Solo el dios del Engaño podría saber cómo manipular esta situación, o mejor dicho, como manipular los sentimientos propios para no caer ante las provocaciones del príncipe.

...

**Cuarta parte. Contrataque**

Pasarían 2 semanas antes de que ambos pudieran cruzar palabras con el otro. Mientras tanto, el dios de ojos verdes evitaría como pudiese cualquier contacto innecesario, incitando así, la furia del dios del Trueno. Durante esos días el rubio tendría una guerra mental consigo mismo, odiando en silencio la indiferencia de quien le robaba el aliento. Toda esa incomunicación formaría parte de la venganza del moreno, quien divertido, observaba como sus planes daban fruto. Pero durante una tarde, pasados los 14 días de silencio, el dios del Engaño decidiría jugarle una última broma al querido Thor, broma que resultaría desastrosa.

El rubio se hallaba descansando cerca de unos matorrales, a la sombra de un árbol, cuando una silueta borrosa hizo acto de presencia, esa silueta que conocía perfectamente. Prefirió no expresar sus pensamientos al ver que Loki se acercaba, éste adoptó una posición cautelosa, pues su indiferencia traía enojado (quizá demasiado) al nórdico. Para bajar la tensión, se apoyó en la espalda de su hermano sirviéndole de respaldo. Este pequeño gesto sacó una sonrisa al mayor, recordaba que solían sentarse espalda a espalda cuando eran niños, cada vez que los regañaba su padre o cometían alguna travesura, para mantener esa complicidad fraternal que los unía. No sabía en qué momento dejaron de hacerlo.

-¿Cómo estás? – interrumpió Loki sus pensamientos

-Normal, supongo – contestó algo desconcertado - ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Oh, ya sabes, no hemos hablado en dos semanas. Solo deseaba saber si mi querido hermano tiene algo que decirme

-Me golpearías de nuevo – suspiró Thor

-¿Tú crees? – el menor echó su cabeza atrás, recargándola en el hombro del dios – pensándolo bien, la idea no suena mal – dijo entre risas malévolas (esa frase formaba parte de su broma)

-Un momento. . .- el príncipe giró precipitadamente ante tal confesión - ¿me dejarás, Loki?

-Pues. . . ¿Qué pierdo con intentarlo? – se encogió de hombros, interpretando muy bien aquel engaño

-Loki. . .

El rubio estaba a punto de besarlo cuando cayó de boca, mordiendo el césped. El doble de Loki había desaparecido, mientras el verdadero salía de un arbusto riendo frenéticamente, burlándose de su incredulidad, eso colmó la paciencia del grandulón, quien lo miraba con rabia.

-Hahaha, debiste ver tu cara. . . ¡en serio te lo tragaste! – seguía diciendo entre risas y burlas el moreno

-¡Loki! – gritó el bermejo, ya fastidiado.

Súbitamente apresó al menor contra el pasto, reteniéndolo por las muñecas, mirándolo de una forma que inquietó al dios del Engaño, ya bastante había padecido con su indiferencia de dos semanas para aguantarle semejante humillación hacia sus sentimientos. Definitivamente no permitiría que tomara a juego su propuesta de nuevo. El mayor cambió su semblante fúrico a uno serio.

-No vas a escapar esta vez – sentenció cabal, acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de su hermano

-Thor. . . No te atr. . . - el beso mudó sus palabras.

El dios del Trueno abrió como pudo los labios de su inquieto acompañante, que no dejaba de forcejear para que lo liberase, pero el nórdico siendo más fuerte, lo tenía aún debajo imposibilitándole el movimiento. Loki movía la cabeza para evitar el roce, pero entre más trataba de impedirlo, le facilitaba al rubio juntar lenguas con él.

Al verse sumergido en ese cálido beso, el dios del Engaño comenzó a ceder, relajo sus brazos y recargó la cabeza en el césped. Realmente Thor besaba con gracia, era un experto a comparación de él, así que solo cerró los ojos y dejo embriagarse con ese néctar nórdico. Para esto, el mayor le posicionó sus manos encima de su cabeza, y con la mano libre desabrochó parte del atuendo para acariciarle el vientre y los costados. El dios del Engaño, sorprendido, abrió ambos parpados, intentando advertirle que se detuviera. En vista de que era imposible por los labios aun aprisionándole, tomó impulso para darle una patada en la entrepierna y zafarse.

El dolor obligó a Thor a ponerse en posición fetal, mientras que el menor sentado recobraba aire.

-Auch. . . ¡eso dolió, hermano! – alcanzó a articular el príncipe aun en su posición fetal

-No es mi culpa que se te subiera la calentura – se puso en pie – por todos los cielos, Thor ese comportamiento no es propio de príncipes, y si eres uno, pórtate como tal

El dios del Trueno habría querido ir tras él a reclamarle lo prometido, pero sus testículos aún permanecían sensibles.

-Ya verás, Loki. . . Serás mío algún día – dijo sádicamente para sí mismo.

...-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nota: Mi primer long-fic. El estilo narrativo me lo recomendó un amigo y al parecer lo adopté. Acepto comentarios, sugerencias, cuchillos al aire…**


	2. Preludio (parte II)

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Marvel, yo solo los sitúo en otras situaciones y lugares.

...

**SIN OPCIÓN  
****CAPÍTULO 2. Preludio (parte II)**

_-Ya verás, Loki… Serás mío algún día – dijo sádicamente para sí mismo. _

No pasarían muchos días para que el orgulloso dios de ojos verdes sintiera un revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago cada vez que cruzara con el susodicho rubio. Éste, por su parte, mantendría una distancia prudente antes de volver a actuar, pues con cada minuto cerca de su hermano bastaría para despertar un deseo animal por poseerlo. Loki aprendería que esa sensación no está catalogada como "normal" cuando viera a un miembro de tu familia, menos su hermano mayor, también se sorprendería al inventar cualquier excusa con tal de que Thor lo acompañase, pues esos días estaría preocupado. Preocupado porque el bermejo no se le insinuara como antes.

...

**Primera parte. Cuestionamientos maternales**

Loki había cambiado su comportamiento desde aquel encuentro fortuito a la sombra del árbol. Suerte tuvieron de no ser vistos. Este nuevo comportamiento inquietaba a su madre, Frigga, al verlo nervioso, dubitativo, soñando despierto, distraído, etc. Cualidades que no pertenecían al dios del Engaño. Como toda madre, intentó averiguar si algo afectaba a su hijo menor.

Entrada la hora de dormir y la diosa entró en la alcoba del príncipe, quien yacía en su cama, mirando fijamente al techo.

-Loki, quisiera hablar contigo – dijo amablemente sentándose junto al moreno

-¿Qué sucede madre?

-Eso me pregunto yo, Loki – le paso sus dedos por la frente, peinando sus mechones desordenados – te noto algo extraño últimamente ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?

-He estado entrenando demasiado, solo eso. . . – podría mentirle a cualquiera excepto a su madre y lo sabía. Suspiró – creo que tengo, lo que llaman, un "amor platónico" – dijo para despistar

-¡Oh, Loki! – Frigga lo abrazó sonriendo – ya me lo suponía. . . ¿Puedo enterarme quién robó el corazón de mi hijo menor?

-Prefiero que ser solo yo quien sepa. . . Pasa que estoy confundido

-Bien, sea quien sea, sabes que aceptaré gustosa tu relación – dijo tomándolo de las manos

-No lo dudo madre, gracias – expresó Loki con una sonrisa, abrazando a la diosa

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo. Descansa hijo – le depositó un beso de las buenas noches en la frente.

Al salir, Frigga no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Ella, como diosa del amor y la fecundidad, leía en los ojos de su orgulloso hijo que su amor platónico era genuino, tenía una vaga idea de las preferencias de Loki, pero no confirmaba nada. Necesitaría otra pista para descubrir que el dios del Engaño adoptaba esos comportamientos a causa de un asgardiano muy especial.

...

**Segunda parte. La apuesta**

Por lo que concierne al dios del Trueno, esa "distancia" que ahora le profesaba a su hermano, sería totalmente valida, dado que su lívido no daría lugar a lo racional mientras se mantuviera cerca de él. Para fortuna suya, esas excusas que Loki dijera para pasar más tiempo juntos, darían resultado pronto. Excusas, que por cierto, se tornarían sospechosas, harían palpitar su corazón, dándole una esperanza de que el orgulloso de ojos verdes aceptara finalmente la propuesta. Y es cierto, aceptaría... a una manera traviesa como solo el dios del Engaño lo sabía hacer.

Ambos jóvenes empezaban el día con entrenamiento en el campo de esgrima, llevaban atuendos que resultaran los más cómodos posibles: pantalones holgados, botines y algo parecido a camisas de manta, usualmente vestían de esa forma. Y donde entrenaban no era realmente un campo, sino un recinto con tejado y un gran círculo de combate. El maestre anciano de la espada (algo así como su entrenador) llamado Maruön, los observaba fijamente tener una pelea de práctica, de vez en vez los corregía o los elogiaba. Ya cerca la hora de cambio de campo, les dijo:

-Sus majestades progresan con rapidez, muy pronto serán expertos en el manejo de esta noble arma

-Así será maestre Maruön – comentó emocionado Thor – seremos los más grandes guerreros que Asgard haya visto

-El rey se complacerá al ver tanto vigor en sus hijos – dijo el anciano – he de recordarles que antes que nada, los alumnos deben superar al maestro

-No dude en que así será – dijo Loki benevolente

-En ese caso, el entrenamiento ha concluido por hoy majestades. Con su permiso – dijo el sabio retirándose.

Al cerrarse la puerta, el moreno desenvainó de nuevo su espada.

-¿Jugamos, hermano? – Preguntó pícaro haciendo posición de guardia – prometo que será divertido

-Debemos ir a practicar equitación, hermano – previno el bermejo

-¿Tienes miedo de que te derrote, cobarde?

-¿Tu, derrotarme? Por favor, no durarías ni 5 minutos en un combate justo – burló

-Si tan seguro estás… - el menor sonrió malévolamente – entonces no te importaría apostar a tu precioso martillo Mjolnir ¿o sí?

-¿Darte a Mjolnir? – el dios del Trueno dudó – ¿qué me darías a cambio si yo resulto triunfador?

-Pues, si tú ganas. . . - lo que estaba a punto de proponer Loki como símbolo de victoria, era muy drástico – te concederé lo que tanto anhelas y deseas: una noche conmigo. Y antes de que reproches esta singular oportunidad, déjame informarte que éste "ofrecimiento" es genuino, querido Thor. Así que, si es verdad que me deseas tanto, pelea como hombre

Una expresión entre confusión, alivio, desconfianza y picardía inundó el semblante del dios nórdico, aun sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír, saliendo de los labios del Loki en persona, adoptó la pose de lucha.

-Te creeré. . . - desenvainó su espada – pero si descubro que es otra de tus trastornadas bromas, no habrá suplica que te salve, Loki

-Hablo muy en serio – bufó el menor – es mi virginidad contra Mjolnir. Tienes que admitir que la oferta es bastante tentadora

-¿Cuáles son los términos? – preguntó, levantando una ceja

-Todo o nada. Usaremos solo las espadas, nada de golpes, patadas, arañazos o escupitajos. Quien derribe al otro, será el que reclame la victoria, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-Estamos de acuerdo – enfatizó el príncipe.

Ambos dioses tomaron su posición, viendo al otro con rivalidad y coraje. Cuando estuvieron alistados para el combate, Thor pronunció un grito de guerra:

-¡En guardia!

Súbitamente las espadas hicieron cruce dos veces, como era costumbre en una batalla uno a uno. Esa maniobra servía para evaluar al contrincante, el verdadero reto vendría más adelante.

Los ojos de Thor lanzaban chispas, como buen amante de la guerra que era, pelear era una de sus pasiones, y ciertamente era más hábil que su hermano por eso. Confiado, no notó que Loki le sacó ventaja, permitiendo que le cortara un mechón de cabello. Movió su espada a destiempo, dejando su guardia baja, terminó con el arma en su barbilla y el menor dándole una sonrisa burlona.

-Quizá no tengas tantas ganas de acostarte conmigo como yo imaginaba – lo provocó el moreno

-Esto aún no finaliza. Ponte en guardia – contestó molesto apartando la parte puntiaguda de su mentón

De vuelta en la línea de combate, los príncipes chocaron espadas de nuevo, el eco retumbaba en las paredes del recinto, al igual que varias expresiones de guerra (que no eran más que gritos). Ambos contrincantes comenzaban a dar estoques sin blanco fijo, caminando en círculos, hasta que precipitadamente, en un destello de suerte, Thor rasguñó con el filo de su arma el cuello de la camisa verde ocre de Loki, dejando al descubierto su clavícula bien delineada, su hombro izquierdo y parte del pecho.

-Qué bastardo – blasfemó Loki en tono retador

-Gracias, ¿te rindes? – burló el mayor, dándose cuenta que ahora él tenía ventaja

-¡Jamás!

Eso no hizo más que fastidiar al príncipe de ojos verdes, haciéndolo actuar impulsivamente, sin calcular sus movimientos. Mala idea, pues el rubio, aprovechando esa situación, no le daba oportunidad a escaparse, seguía esgrimiendo con gracia y ferocidad, deleitándose se aquella pelea que encontraba divertida. Si conservaba el ritmo, lo más probable seria que la victoria fuese suya, y con ella Loki. No se equivocó, era notorio que los dioses sonreían a su favor.

El menor soltó un chillido quejándose y empuñando con todas sus fuerzas la pesada arma de acero, no sirvió de mucho pues Thor se defendió espléndidamente. Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, sintió otra rajada de la filosa espada, esta vez partiendo en dos su camisa, como las pastas de un libro abriéndose, descubriendo totalmente su pálido abdomen.

-Eso si es un premio – comentó Thor entre risas, deleitándose con la hermosura del cuerpo de su hermano.

Muy poco le duró el disfrute pues Loki se lanzó como león, gritando enojado y acribillándole espadazos. Falló por fortuna en todos los contrataques, dejando que el rubio tomara el mando de nuevo. Miró receloso y temeroso al de ojos cerúleos, por su posible derrota que sentía próxima. Le daba vergüenza mostrar esa "vulnerabilidad", sobretodo porque su abdomen estaba desnudo, pero ¿de qué podía quejarse si él propuso aquella apuesta en primer lugar?

Siguieron intercambiando espadazos unos pocos minutos más. El rubio se notaba tranquilo y confiado, pero el moreno aún seguía con una rabieta canija por las rajadas que destrozaron una de sus camisas preferidas, esgrimiendo sin descanso, y cuando parecía que todo quedaría en un empate, el audaz príncipe mayor estoqueó con fuerza haciendo que la otra espada cayera, dejando al menor desprotegido y derrotado (al fin). Pero el orgulloso hechicero no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, así que corrió a levantar su arma, pero antes de poderla empuñar, sintió una fina punta en su mentón y arrodillado subió la mirada encontrando los ojos cerúleos de su contrincante. Con una expresión de enfado fue poniéndose en pie, mientras su hermano mantenía todavía el filo de la espada en su barbilla.

-Parece que he ganado, ¿no crees, hermano?

-No pretenderás reclamar tu premio aquí – aceptó a regañadientes

-Oh, pierde cuidado. . . ya tengo bien pensado el lugar – aún seguía apuntándole con la espada – tu alcoba, mañana en la noche

-Claro, también vas a profanar el único sitio donde puedo estar en paz. El gran Thor siempre debe marcar todo como un maldito perro, eres tan obstinado

-Tú te lo buscaste

Sin titubeos, el dios del Trueno arrojó la espada, tomando incauto por la cintura a Loki, estrechándolo con sus bien moldeados y fuertes brazos, en una posición inclinada como cuando los héroes rescatan a las princesas. Lo miró sugerente dándole una cálida sonrisa, ya sin dudas, lo besó frenéticamente. El menor apretó los parpados y los labios, un tanto rebelde, pero hábilmente su hermano los abrió para que sus lenguas se juntaran de nueva cuenta. Ese beso le parecía salvaje, como el anterior, pero la diferencia radicaba que no causaba repudio, ya hacía varios días que extrañaba la insistencia de Thor (aunque no lo admitía), se aferró a los brazos del rubio mientras éste exploraba su cavidad, deleitándose del néctar hechicero. Separaron sus labios dejando un hilillo de saliva entre ellos.

-El resto será mañana – le susurró el nórdico incorporado aun tomándolo por la cintura – debemos ir a entrenar

-Ya lo sé, tonto – suspiró incomodo, mirándolo fijo – quítate de en medio

Soltó los brazos de Thor, alejándose a paso veloz, sonrojado y confundido por lo dicho anteriormente, ¿de verdad cumpliría la apuesta?

...

**Tercera parte. Puerta**

Esa noche, el dios del Engaño no conciliaría plácidamente el sueño. En su mente surcarían recuerdos del duelo a mediodía. Ese beso, esos brazos, su mechón de cabello cortado, todo de él, absolutamente todo, le inquietarían tanto que su corazón palpitaría fuerte con cada sensación de aquellos besos secretos, con éste ya sumarían tres. Se desconocería a sí mismo, la forma de atreverse a ofrecer su virginidad en esa apuesta, porque se supone que no cedería bajo ninguna circunstancia… Sin embargo, su relación cambiaría después de firmar el contrato con la cama, su cama.

Tal vez su juventud era la responsable de que cometiese muchas locuras, entre ellas, una futura sesión de encuentro con su propio hermano, o así lo pensaba el chico de ojos verdes.

Por algún motivo no podía dormir a gusto, daba vueltas sobre el colchón sin hallar descanso tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. En su desesperación, quiso desquitarse con el causante de toda esa maraña mental que lo traía alborotado, y sin pensarlo, se dirigió al dormitorio del susodicho. Más al percatarse de que estaba frente a la puerta, retrocedió confundido, aun dispuesto a llamar, contemplando la entrada de madera barnizada.

Indeciso, toqueteó tres veces, pero al momento de hacerlo dio media vuelta y salió corriendo antes de que el mayor pudiera abrir aun adormilado. Se escondió tras un pilar de mármol cercano, hiperventilando y sudando frio. Asomó un poco la cabeza, no vio rastro de un alma, y salió presuroso a su habitación.

"_Idiota, ¿por qué tuve que ir a su puerta, en primer lugar_?" Pensó atolondrado ya de nuevo en su cama. Pues, la respuesta era más que obvia, aunque el moreno no admitiría tan fácil la realidad.

De esta manera, Thor nunca se enteró que quien había llamado a su puerta la noche anterior, había resultado ser el orgulloso hechicero.

...

**Fin del segundo capítulo. **

**¿Qué dicen, les ha gustado? **

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron el anterior y que siguen el fic**

**Hay una pequeña sorpresa sobre el "premio" de Thor… espérenla n.n**

**Sugerencias, comentarios, aquí estoy**


	3. Bóveda celeste

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Marvel, yo solo los sitúo en otras situaciones y lugares.

Agradecimientos a: yuriko-hime, zeniba, Chibi Dhamar, Drake99999, Lola, Ritsu, Angie y Sandra y a todos los followers que se toman su tiempo para leer este fic jeje

...

**SIN OPCIÓN**

**CAPÍTULO 3. Bóveda celeste**

_De esta manera, Thor nunca se enteró que quien había llamado a su puerta la noche anterior, había resultado ser el orgulloso hechicero._

Si tan solo fuese más sencillo aceptar los sentimientos innegables, ambos dioses habrían tenido su encuentro el mismo día. Mientras tanto, ambos príncipes se despertarían a continuar sus actividades cotidianas, y durante el desayuno se lanzarían miradas cómplices. El dios del Trueno estaría demasiado ansioso e impaciente, en tanto que su hermano se mostraría tremendamente nervioso.

...

**Primera parte. Clase de pintura**

Esa mañana les correspondería a los príncipes su debida formación en cuestiones artísticas asgardianas como lo es pintar. Actividad que el dios del Engaño desempeñaría espléndidamente por supuesto, por otra parte, el bermejo no podría trazar más de dos líneas chuecas caprichosamente plasmadas en el lienzo. Su torpeza en esos ámbitos haría reír descaradamente a Loki.

Durante la clase, el maestro intentaba hasta lo imposible por enseñar a Thor a trazar un círculo perfecto, o por lo menos un intento de, pero la torpeza del príncipe era grande y solo atinaba a delinear óvalos o elipses, e incluso rectángulos, colmando la paciencia del bohemio.

-¡No, no, no! – gritaba alzando los brazos, con acentuación parecida al francés de Midgard – algteza, su incapagcidad de tragzar las figugas más simples agobian mi febril cogazón. Pego he dadou mi palabra a vuestro padre de ingstruigos en las bellas agtes, aunque esou me lleve hasta el Ragnarök

Loki solo observaba al otro lado del salón divertido, pintando un magnifico lienzo al óleo, como siempre. Al ver el enfado de su profesor, reía y se burlaba en silencio de la incompetencia de su hermano.

-Pogdría considerag imitar a su hegmanou, alteza – regañó al mayor – mirad con que gracia mezcla los cologes y pinta un frescou, ¿pog qué no os sentáis junto a él y aprendéis un pocou de agte? – el maestro volteó a ver al chico de ojos verdes – príncipe Loki, ¿compagtigía su talentou con el príncipe Thog?

-Será un honor – dijo pícaramente – pero dudo que aprenda algo porque mi hermano cree que un pedazo de cartón salpicado de salsa es una obra de arte

-¡Magnifique! Entonces, me retigo paga dejaos haceg vuestra magia – expresó el bohemio, saliendo de la sala.

Ya solos, Thor se aproximó veloz arrastrando una silla a lado del hechicero. Se percató que el lienzo contenía un boceto del árbol donde ambos se habían besado por segunda vez, sonrió encantado.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo desconfiado el moreno, sacándolo de su trance – no puedo pintar a gusto si me observas

-Pero ¿cómo voy a aprender entonces? – rebatió el mayor pasando su brazo por los hombros de su hermano – me hiciste quedar mal frente al maestro – susurró quedo

Con su mano, giró el rostro del menor, robándole un sorpresivo beso y el aliento, solo como el dios del Trueno sabía hacerlo. El hechicero todavía no se acostumbraba a los furtivos besos que, al parecer, el grandulón gustaba robarle; pero relajado, accedió sin reclamos esta vez porque le agradaba esa sensación húmeda proporcionada al juntar sus bocas. El beso subió de nivel, ahogando la respiración de ambos, el mayor devoraba con exquisitez.

Un frasco de pintura colapsando contra el suelo hizo que interrumpieran su roce.

-¡Thor! Era mi color favorito (verde ocre) – comentó enfadado

-Tranquilo, te conseguiré otro – dijo amablemente, dándole un beso en la mejilla – por cierto, lindo paisaje – señaló el lienzo

-Adulándome no lograrás nada – lo miró con semblante serio –. . . tu no podrías preciar una obra de arte ni teniéndola en tus narices – expresó retomando el comentario de Thor

-Eso crees, por cierto… – el bermejo se levantó del asiento, alejándose a la puerta – deberías preparar tu alcoba para mi llegada. Se me ocurren velas aromáticas o rosas como comienzo, también podrías…

Estaba a punto de darle otra genial idea, pero tuvo que salir súbitamente por unos frascos de pintura dirigidos hacia él. Notoriamente al dios del Engaño no le placía recibir consejos, menos de aquel nórdico. Indignado, abandonó el recinto.

...

**Segunda parte. Deuda y astucia**

La noche habría llegado por fin, y como cualquier otra, las estrellas y astros celestes iluminarían el cielo en Asgard. Dentro de los muros de palacio, se encontrarían dos príncipes a la puerta de una habitación. Pasaría un rato para que el dios del Trueno relajara a su hermano con un "No haré nada que tú no quieras". Ambos se mirarían nerviosos antes de girar la perilla tímidamente.

Al entrar a la alcoba, el rubio se maravilló con la decoración tan elegante y exquisita, unas amplias cortinas, en el centro una chimenea, un escritorio frente a una cama nupcial y demás accesorios, todo en distintas gamas de verde. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver unas velas aromáticas (olor vainilla, para variar) alrededor adornando la vista.

En ese momento, por primera vez, estaban solo ellos y nada más que ellos. El mayor se acercó lento, le tomó las manos y les besó el dorso.

-Sé que esto no significa nada para ti – suspiró algo acongojado el príncipe – pero para mí sí tiene sentido. No por nada, insistí demasiado

-Thor. . . - el moreno retrocedió un poco – tus excusas no son mejores que las mías. Dejemos la conversación para otro momento

Dicho esto, comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón y a despojarse de las demás prendas. El dios del Trueno lo imitó. Con cada ropa que caía al piso, aumentaba la temperatura y la lujuria en sus pupilas. Al estar completamente desnudos, se admiraron mutuamente. Por un lado, Thor se deleitó con la pálida piel que había visto anteriormente durante el entrenamiento de esgrima, y Loki envidió la musculatura bien desarrollada que encendieron en él instintos desconocidos.

La oleada de sentimientos era evidente.

Sigilosamente, el mayor tomó por la nuca al joven de ojos verdes y con la otra mano envolvió su cintura, mientras el príncipe posaba suavemente sus palmas sobre el pecho de su hermano. Sus corazones palpitaban y daban soplos incontables, con una pasión desbordante nunca antes experimentada. Los labios del rubio rozaron con ternura los opuestos, muy calmadamente cerrando los ojos.

El joven de piel pálida palpaba el pecho, mientras pausadamente se recostaba en la cama, atrayendo al nórdico con él. El beso se tornaba fervoroso, insistente, eterno, placentero, único, dejando nada más que pasión a su paso. Bocas que se abrían y cerraban, intercambiando caricias por medio de lenguas furtivas, sin dar tiempo al tiempo.

Con delicadeza, el dios del Trueno, comenzó a acariciar los muslos del menor, provocándole un gemido ahogado, aumentando su deseo. Sus hábiles dígitos recorrían cada centímetro de las temblorosas piernas. Separaron el beso dejando un rastro de saliva visible, recobrando el aliento. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, el moreno abrió un poco sus extremidades invitando a Thor a juntar sus miembros erectos, acción ejecutada al instante. Justo en el momento que ambos sexos tocaban la intimidad del otro, los jóvenes gimieron extasiados.

El dios de ojos cerúleos volvió a besar a su acompañante, de una manera bestial ahora, sin conciencia o moral, deleitándose y lamiendo también su mentón, su lóbulo, mientras el menor rodeaba su cuello, apretándolo contra su pecho. Seguía masajeándole los muslos cuando alcanzó a distinguir una sonrisa dibujada en los labios del dios del Engaño, de igual manera, esto le causó un tremendo regocijo, significaba que lo disfrutaba tanto como él.

Rompieron el roce y en seguida Thor recorrió con su nariz la frente, los pómulos, el mentón, el cuello y la clavícula de su hermano, apreciando el aroma que emanaba la excitación de ambos, su cuerpo en sudor. Por todos los dioses, era el mejor de los perfumes que hubiera conocido. Recorrió con su dedo índice los labios rosas del joven recostado, grabando en su memoria la silueta de aquellos labios provocadores, golpeando su digito con un aliento cálido y agitado.

El príncipe clavó un certero beso en aquellas comisuras para luego besar el cuello pálido, dejando marcas rojas cerca de la yugular. Al terminar de explorar lo superior, su lengua descendió curiosa al blanco pecho, mientras que el menor enredaba sus dedos entre los cabellos dorados, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

El moreno, aun con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir perfectamente como uno de sus pezones era humedecido dulcemente; se aferró todavía más a los mechones rubios, apretando los dientes. Su hermano aprovechaba esa sensibilidad tocándole la entrepierna y frotando su erección contra el miembro del otro lo más que le permitía la posición.

La lengua del mayor se abrió paso al vientre de Loki, dando pequeños picos sutiles, besando su ombligo y las crestas, conociendo ese frágil cuerpo, del cual deseaba marcar cada recoveco. Mientras le besaba el abdomen, el hechicero montó sus piernas alrededor de los hombros del nórdico, pronosticando lo siguiente. El mayor se dejó enredar bajando su cabeza al lugar prohibido.

El dios del Engaño arqueó su espalda y contorsionó los dedos del pie al notar unos labios rozar su glande con lujuria. Alcanzó a sostenerse de unos barrotes en la cabecera mientras fingía no excitarse porque claro, su orgullo impedía que gozara con plenitud de aquel momento, pero a duras penas conseguía no levantar la voz, sobretodo porque el bermejo comenzaba a lamer su tallo y la base, para después introducir completamente el pene erguido en su boca.

-Nnnhh… - era todo lo que era capaz de articular el hechicero, aferrándose aún a los barrotes

La felación resultaba tremendamente placentera para el dios del Trueno, que no cesaba de succionar y lamer el miembro taimadamente, deleitándose con el preseminal que empezaba a salir. Dio unas cuantas mamadas más antes de que el menor elevara su dorso y soltara por completo, en intervalos, su semilla en su boca.

El príncipe de ojos cerúleos se incorporó contemplando extasiado a su acompañante, le besó la clavícula para dejarlo recuperarse. Cuando ambos recobraron la respiración, o al menos dejaron de sentir una taquicardia por la emoción, el mayor rodó al otro hasta dejarlo bocabajo.

El implacable joven de ojos verdes hizo una mueca de desconfianza pues sabía lo que aguardaba, tragó saliva y giró por completo arrugando las sabanas para tranquilizarse. Hundió su rostro contra la almohada, elevó un poco sus caderas esperando el miembro de Thor. Era inevitable sentirse nervioso y expuesto, sus ojos demostraban verdadero disfrute, pero en su mente su turbación se volvió evidente, porque ahí, en su cama y en ese momento, perdería su virginidad.

Para su sorpresa no fue un falo lo que sintió, sino una lengua recorriendo su entrada que lo obligó a gemir. Sobresaltado y dudoso levantó la cabeza y miró de reojo. El rubio separó más las piernas del hechicero, flexionando una de ellas para dejar el canal más accesible a lengüetear, mezclando su saliva con el líquido antes recolectado.

No es que quisiera que Thor lo penetrara, solo que se sentía lo suficientemente listo (psicológicamente) para consumar la apuesta, si prolongaba la espera tal vez se negaría a seguir; pero el hábil musculo descendía y se elevaba en su canal de una manera arrolladora, ensalivando bastamente.

-Aaah. . . Thor, espera – reunió fuerzas para formular, apenas sosteniéndose en sus codos

-Humm?

-¿No crees que. . . ya fueron suficientes. . . preliminares? – el moreno volteó sobre sí mismo, quedando cara a cara con el bermejo, respirando entrecortadamente – acabemos con esto de una maldita vez

-¿Eso fue una súplica, hermano? – bufó el mayor

-Déjate de tonterías. . . Solo hazlo – ordenó caprichosamente

-Lo siento Loki, pero eso no pasará hoy

El vanidoso príncipe quedo de una pieza al oír aquella frase; se incorporó a rebatir el argumento, pero su hermano se adelantó a dar explicaciones

-Te cuestionarás mis motivos. Simple. Te conozco lo suficiente como para afirmar que si consumamos la apuesta esta noche, no permitirás otro comportamiento de esta naturaleza en un futuro, así que he decidido aplazar mi premio. No reusarás a cumplir tu promesa ¿verdad? – comentó sin inmutarse

-Esto es una broma, ¿cierto? – no hubo respuesta - ¡¿cómo te atreves a dejarme así, humillado?!

-En absoluto, bien sabes que bromear es lo tuyo – el dios del Trueno fue poniéndose en pie – ve el lado positivo: podremos tener orgasmos sin límites – explicó vistiéndose de nueva cuenta – mejor disfrutarlo

El joven de piel pálida lanzó el primer cojinete que encontró, indignado ante tal declaración. Lo que le daba más coraje era la astucia del engreído príncipe, pues tenía razón: su vanidad y engreimiento le impedían tener deudas con quien fuese, por eso su urgencia de darle a Thor el supuesto "premio". Pero sin duda, no se esperaba esa jugada de parte del nórdico.

Observó cómo su hermano iba caminando por la alcoba, dispuesto a salir. Éste volteó antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Duerme bien, Loki – dijo con socarronería, guiñándole un ojo

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA! – grito furioso el hechicero, sonrojado y desnudo sobre el colchón

Ya fuera del aposento, el mago se miró en un espejo frente a él con inmundicia. Aquella experiencia ahora lo hacía sentirse verdaderamente terrible consigo mismo, no tenía idea de por qué su cuerpo había correspondido las caricias del otro, tampoco por qué dejó tocarlo tan libremente y por un instante, deseó ser tragado por un hoyo en la tierra. Aun desnudo, decidió ir a darse un baño (un muy largo y "desinfectante" baño). Enjuagó hasta el último rincón de la piel de su abdomen, espalda y los lugares privados, con la intención de purificar de nuevo su cuerpo y quitar el aroma de Thor impregnado en los poros. Por más limpio que estuviese, no podría quitarse de la mente las imágenes de todo ese jaleo.

De regreso en su lecho, Loki cerró los ojos y en silencio maldijo con todas sus fuerzas unas palabras llenas de culpa y reproche.

...

**Tercera parte. Colegas**

Después de la noche, Thor despertaría con los rayos del sol en su rostro y un gesto de alegría en sus labios. No se arrepentiría de lo hecho y dicho, todo sea por estar junto al que era su adoración. Sus amigos notarían ese entusiasmo y regocijo al verlo entrenar espléndidamente y con más energía de la habitual. Esa mañana Loki no podría ir a entrenar por su clase de magia.

La dama amiga del dios del Trueno y los Tres guerreros se sorprendían de cómo de un rato para acá, su amigo estaba de buen humor y accesible en todo. Su actitud les agradaba pero los confundía, no era normal que el rubio fuera tan. . . jovial. Los cuatro amigos estaban reunidos en el comedor principal, deleitándose con todos los platillos frente, mejor dicho, el barbado era el catador de todo.

-He notado algo diferente a Thor, se le ve muy. . . carismático – opinó Fandral

-¿Odín le habrá legado el reino? – preguntó Sif

-Lo dudo, él o Loki aún son muy jóvenes para dirigir Asgard – mencionó Hogun, tan serio como siempre – además, cualquiera de ellos están en las mismas cuentas, serían incapaces de dirigir un reino ahora

-Pero Thor es mejor guerrero – la dama defendió

-Como sea, no veo la conexión – intervino el castaño – si esa fuera la noticia, nos habría informado. Algún detalle se nos debe estar escapando, ¿no han observado algo inusual?

Los otros tres hicieron gesto de negación. Volstagg seguía devorando una pierna de jabalí.

-. . . El tiempo dirá – expresó sabiamente el oriental, levantándose de su asiento – me retiro, amigos

Cada guerrero por su parte tenía ideas cruzadas del comportamiento del dios del Trueno. Por supuesto nunca se les ocurrió pensar en algo que involucrara sentimientos, pues ellos bien sabían que el rubio era implacable e inhumano hasta los dientes. De acuerdo, eso imaginaban ahora.

...

**Fin del 3° capitulo. **

**No esperaban que el fortachón fuera más astuto ¿o si? Yo no sabia que dejaría a Loki a la mitad **

**Espero les haya gustado, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

**Gracias por leerlo!**


	4. Tentativa

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Marvel, yo solo los sitúo en otras situaciones y lugares.

Agradecimientos a: Lola, Sandra, yuriko-hime, LadyMischievous07, Drake99999. Gracias a todos

...

**SIN OPCIÓN  
CAPÍTULO 4. Tentativa**

_De acuerdo, eso imaginaban ahora._

Con la piel irritada por tanto jabón, el hechicero tendría que idear una trampa para terminar la apuesta. Con el nudo de humillación más enterrado que nunca, trataría de llevar al margen su relación cordial con el culpable bermejo. Sus ojos esmeraldas buscarían furtivamente en los libros de brujería algún conjuro para hacer "alucinar" al rubio y después de cerrar el trato, lo golpearía por haberlo hecho pasar vergüenzas innecesarias.

...

**Primera parte. Biblioteca**

A los pocos días de su "encuentro", ambos príncipes no habían cruzado palabras sobre el asunto, ya fuese por entrenamientos, reuniones con el alto consejo, clases de arte, en fin. Durante las cenas tampoco hablarían porque una, sus padres estaban presentes y dos, eso daría tiempo a reflexionar. Reflexionar por si alguno de los dos se sintiese incomodo de verdad con este trato. Afortunadamente ese no sería el caso.

Durante un amanecer rojizo y cálido, el hechicero tuvo una idea para embobar a su hermano, hacerlo acabar y cobrar por completo su premio. Se hallaba investigando entre tantos volúmenes de magia en su lugar preferido de entretenimiento, mientras anotaba fascinado varios conjuros.

Con el alma en un filo, presentía que de acabarse todo, dejaría de inquietarse innecesariamente como durante las últimas lunas lo llevaba haciendo, sudando por los recuerdos de lo ocurrido. Quizá era un mecanismo de defensa para impedir aceptar sus emociones, dado que el dios del Engaño las consideraba signo de debilidad e inútiles. Nadie dijo que el orgullo se hubiese ido de la noche a la mañana, pero seguirle el juego al torpe de ojos cerúleos lo volvía vulnerable.

Ensimismado en sus reflexiones, no notó una presencia a sus espaldas, vigilándolo con picardía. El sujeto en cuestión espero paciente a que el moreno girara, y al hacerlo se escuchó un sonoro grito de sorpresa acompañado de una risa frenética por parte del mayor.

-Majestades, permitan a otros leer pacíficamente en el recinto – pidió cordialmente el anciano bibliotecario

Ambos asintieron y en cuanto el sabio se giró, Loki dio un certero zape en la cabeza del nórdico.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – reprochó

-Oh, disculpa, vivo aquí – respondió astuto – ¿qué maneras son esas de hablarme, después de lo que compartimos? Si no actúas diferente, aplazaré más mi premio – levantó la ceja. El menor se sonrojó

-Cállate ¿quieres que nos oigan? – hizo una seña al rubio de que lo siguiera – debemos hablar. Ven

Se dirigieron a un túnel bajo la biblioteca que el moreno conocía. Llegaron a una habitación modesta pero cómoda, tenía varios sillones y escritorios y una gran mesa con muchos pergaminos en ella. El mayor echó un vistazo antes de hablar, mientras el mago cerraba la pesada puerta hecha de cobre.

-¿Qué es este lugar, hermano? – preguntó – nunca me hablaste de él

-El anciano bibliotecario me lo mostró cuando era niño – explicó, ordenando algunos papeles – es algo así como una aula de estudio privada, lejos de todos. Suelo venir aquí cuando quiero desconectarme de Asgard y sumergirme en mis pensamientos – volteó hacia el bermejo – ahora que sabes de su existencia, te agradecería que no abras la boca o te convertiré en una chinchilla y te llevaré personalmente con el cocinero

-Tranquilo Loki, guardaré el secreto – expresó el nórdico – y bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?

-De nada en particular. . .

El joven de ojos verdes rodeó impetuoso el cuello de su hermano, plantándole un beso por compromiso más que por deseo. El bermejo asombrado, correspondió el beso, sosteniéndole las caderas, ciertamente no imaginaba algo así. El menor abrió sus labios con furia, apretándolos contra los ajenos, las bocas volvían a probarse, era magnífico repetirlo. Acarició los hombros del príncipe, mientras que sus caderas eran enredadas en los fuertes brazos de Thor. Lentamente sus lenguas chocaron, girando una sobre otra, dando círculos por toda la cavidad.

Loki soltó un pequeño gemido cuando el mayor le acarició los glúteos, rescatando aire. La acción consecutiva fue que el dios del Trueno apartó los pergaminos de la mesa para sentar a Loki, atrapó sus labios dejando su rastro de saliva por aquellas comisuras rosas. El moreno enredó sus piernas a las caderas de su hermano para juntar más sus cuerpos. Ambos estaban erguidos ya.

El príncipe de cabellos áureos comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón negro del hechicero, bajándolo hasta las rodillas, acarició sobre la tela el miembro del menor, haciendo que sollozara un inaudible gemido. Su boca se dirigió al aperlado cuello, presionó y succionó para dejar marcas igual que la vez anterior, como dejando huella para que Loki no olvidara de quien eran esos surcos.

-Apúrate. . . Aaahh – suspiró el mago, bajándole la bragueta – solo tenemos media hora para terminar

-Sé lo que intentas. . .No voy a cobrar mi premio ahora, Loki – confesó el nórdico, alejándose un poco – no caeré tan fácil en tus engaños

-Por todos los dioses ¡no pienso seguir este juego el tiempo que te plazca! No soy tu maldito esclavo – gritó molesto

-He dicho que no – el rubio subió su bragueta – no aun. . . Debo ir con padre, te veo durante el banquete

El orgulloso de ojos esmeraldas no se inmuto esta vez, sabía que no sería sencillo conseguir quitarse la apuesta de encima en un solo intento, antes en la sala de la biblioteca había tenido oportunidad de planear algo antes de ser sorprendido por el grandulón. Aun así, que tuviera entre manos una estrategia no explicaba el hecho que lo llevara a ese túnel y lo besara frenéticamente, bien conocía a Thor para anticipar que no lo harían en ese momento. . . Entonces, ¿se había besuqueado con él solo por placer? Imposible.

...

**Segunda parte. Pócima**

El astuto hechicero sacaría de sus anotaciones un instructivo para preparar una pócima de confusión, la cual usaría en la primera oportunidad durante el banquete. Todos los presentes estarían distraídos sin fijarse quien tomaba sus copas, sería el escenario perfecto para actuar. Ya en el gran salón, todos danzarían junto al sonido de música natural de Asgard. El dios del Trueno no contaría con la envenenada malicia, o eso parecería.

-Entonces lo apuñale con furia mientras el resto de la manada salía corriendo – relataba entusiasmado Volstagg. El jabalí que ocupaba el centro de la mesa era cortesía de su cacería matutina – huyeron todos como codornices asustadas

-Hasta que un jabalí adolescente lo embistió, golpeando sus nalgas – intervino riendo Fandral, provocando risas entre los más cercanos – no les miento mis hermosas damas, lo hizo morder el polvo

-¡Oh, calla Fandral! Eso es una reverenda mentira sacrílega. No le crean chicas – competía por la atención de las féminas – es cierto que quiso atacarme, pero tomé a ese animal por el hocico y lo lancé junto con sus iguales. ¡Nunca se diga que el gran guerrero Volstagg no le hizo frente a esas bestias!

Los príncipes escuchaban, entretenidos por el relato, sonreían ante la simpatía del barbado y la altanería del castaño. Discretamente el moreno había sacado un frasco con un pequeño liquido color purpura, esperaba que Thor se distrajera para mezclarlo con el vino que bebía.

-¡Thor! – lo llamó su amiga guerrera – tu madre solicita tu presencia

-Gracias Sif, iré en seguida – se volteó al menor, y por debajo de la mesa, fuera de la vista de todos, tomó la frágil mano – ya regreso – le susurró al oído.

Ya llevaba buena parte de la velada dirigiendo aquellos actos coquetos a su hermano, le encantaba ver su sonrojo delator. Se encaminó con su progenitora, quien siempre lucia impecable y elegante. El dios del Engaño aprovechó ese descanso para verter aquella pócima, dejó la copa en su lugar antes de ver al rubio sentarse a su lado.

-¿De qué hablaban tú y madre?

-Ah, me aconsejó que bailara con alguna de las presentes porque soy el príncipe y debo mostrar caballerosidad – soltó con desgane el bermejo. Ser guerrero y bailarín. . . Definitivamente esas cualidades no van de la mano.

-Brindemos por los consejos maternales – bromeó el hechicero con implícita intención en sus palabras

-Por los consejos maternales. . . – se unió el rubio, pero antes de dar un solo sorbo, señaló a lo lejos – Loki, creo que una de las damas te llama

-¿Sí? ¿Quién? – volteó incauto el moreno

El menor confiaba ciegamente que su plan saldría a la perfección, pero el dios no resultó tan crédulo. El nórdico aprovechó para cambiar las copas. Se había dado cuenta de la pócima derramada en su vino hace un momento, no tenía idea de sus efectos, pero viniendo de Loki, pensó que sería un brebaje para hacerle ceder.

Al no notar ninguna dama llamándolo, el orgulloso de ojos esmeraldas completó el brindis despreocupadamente. Thor solo rio para sí mismo. Los efectos no fueron inmediatos, pero sin duda cuando se desatara su poder, ambos tendrían con qué divertirse un rato.

...

**Tercera parte. Efecto**

Al finalizar el banquete ambos príncipes se encaminarían a sus respectivas habitaciones. Loki imaginaría que la pócima actuaría hasta entrada la noche (según el libro). No contaría con que el sagaz dios del Trueno dormiría tranquilo mientras a él le llegarían unas ganas irrefrenables de satisfacer un instinto sexual nunca experimentado. Maldeciría en silencio a su hermano y su estúpida apuesta.

Sin duda el rubor en las mejillas del moreno no era buena señal, el brebaje empezaba a distribuirse por su sistema, sentía como su respiración cambiaba de frecuencia y ritmo, sus manos sudaban frio y la boca estaba seca. Se recostó en su lecho intentando conjurar algo para contrarrestar los endemoniados efectos, pero no conseguía apagar ese instinto. Necio como siempre, trató de mentirse a sí mismo que su lívido no deseaba contacto, no lo necesitaba, esos comportamientos eran pueriles, banales, descarados y claro, siendo del príncipe del Engaño ¿cómo iba a ceder ante ellos? El altanero rubio tenía toda la culpa de que su actual estado fuera catalogado como "hembra en celo".

Ciertamente no le placía el planteamiento de una sesión de sexo con el mayor siendo él quien suplicase por ella, solo estaba preparado por si el grandulón cedía a su jugada, pero en esas condiciones lo veía imposible.

-¡Maldita. . . pócima! – gritó. Sus palabras sonaban entrecortadas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un bulto en su entrepierna le avisara lo innegable, miró, y para su vergüenza una erección apretada en su pantalón lo sonrojó. Respiró tan hondo como le permitió su excitación. No dejaba de pensar en Thor, sus brazos, su cabello dorado, sus ojos azules como el cielo, sus labios, sus besos tan salvajes, el recuerdo de sus manos en su miembro en el túnel bajo la biblioteca. Lo último definitivamente inquietó su joven mente. . . "Condenada pócima" pensó como excusa.

Loki entendía la manera de "liberarse" del encanto, pero eso implicaba algo que nunca creyó realizar en toda su existencia. _Per se_ la acción no la juzgaba mal, si tienes instintos es totalmente valido, pero la cuestión radicaba que para él no era una opción ya.

Desabrochó su pantalón, se quitó toda prenda que le cubriese el tórax y se escondió bajo las mantas. Se notaba tenso, pero decidido resbaló su ropa interior hasta las rodillas, dirigió su mano y con cuidado tomó su miembro, ahogando un sollozo, relajó la cabeza y la dejó descansar sobre la almohada, lentamente empezó a subir y bajar en pequeños intervalos, acostumbrándose a esa sensación.

Abrió un poco los labios para atrapar aire mientras seguía masturbando el falo. El sudor empapaba su espalda y el órgano en cuestión respondía a los dedos del hechicero, permaneciendo erguido. Realmente no parecía disgustarle la experiencia, una parte de él permanecía recia ante cualquier asomo de deleite, otra parte era un lado carnal jamás conocido que le impedía detenerse.

-Thor. . . – gimió de improvisto, sorprendiéndose su persona con esa frase – Demonios. . . Thor. . .

Vaya que ahora no paraba de invocar aquel nombre, la culpa lo apremiaba por ello, pero por todos los Dioses, gemir ese nombre y masturbarse al mismo tiempo era la combinación perfecta, como si decir "Thor" fuera un sonido erótico que lo incitaba a la lujuria. A ese punto, su lívido hablaba por él.

Sin dejar de masajear con fuerza su miembro, Loki abrió un poco más sus piernas, sentía que pronto llegaría al final, con la mano libre se aferró a las sabanas rasgándolas, tragó saliva y cerró los parpados, elevó un poco sus caderas moviéndose en un vaivén frenético, gemidos y monosílabos incesantes de parte del moreno. Como un rayo partiéndolo en dos, se corrió en breves cantidades, manchando su abdomen y su mano. Aflojó un poco los músculos de todo su cuerpo mientras volvía a respirar normal.

Dio una ojeada a su parte baja más tranquilo, su mano seguía apoyada en su miembro, que conservaba el calor de hace unos instantes.

La primera vez que se corrió lo hizo en la boca de su hermano, pero por algún motivo, esta vez había sido más placentera, tal vez una variable fuera que la ocasión pasada no caía en cuenta de con _quién_ estaba teniendo esos encuentros sexuales. Ya tenía más que claro que era de su hermano el asunto, y aun así, su objetivo seguía siendo llevar hasta el final la apuesta.

En esa luna, el joven de ojos esmeraldas dormiría con una sonrisa (inconsciente).

...

**Ok, termina el 4° capítulo de esta historia tan loca. Espero que les haya agradado el "intento" de Loki.  
**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, bienvenidas n.n**


	5. Familia

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Marvel, yo solo los sitúo en otras situaciones y lugares.

Gracias a LadyMischievous07, Plumaluna196, yuriko-hime, Drake99999 y Lola.

...

**SIN OPCIÓN  
****CAPÍTULO 5. Familia**

_Ya tenía más que claro que era de su hermano el asunto, y aun así, su objetivo seguía siendo llevar hasta el final la apuesta._

El dios del Trueno no se imaginaría el peculiar evento que causó la pócima, sin embargo despertaría con una clara muesca de satisfacción, pues su plan estaría resultando como era su deseo. Más que fastidiar a su precioso hermano, esos encuentros le servirían para conocerlo y estrechar su relación. Esa mañana en particular entendería que ese afecto tan íntimo le arrebataba un suspiro cotidiano.

...

**Primera parte. Primogénito**

El desayuno transcurriría normal, excepto por las miradas cómplices que ahora acostumbran los príncipes, saben que sus encuentros no son los más apropiados (aunque solo hayan sido dos) por eso evitarían hablar demasiado frente a los soberanos. Odín, padre de Todo, sentado en la cabeza de la mesa, tocaría un tema sensible. Se trataría del futuro heredero de Asgard.

-Lo he meditado bastante y me parece que puedo informarles de mi decisión – sentencio campal el rey

Ambos príncipes quedaron estupefactos con la declaración, sinceramente no esperaban un tema matutino como ese, la tensión se acumuló en el recinto. Frigga, sentada a la derecha de su marido, podía presentir que esto solo aumentaría la rivalidad entre sus hijos, pero las leyes eran leyes y solo había derecho a que uno fuera el absoluto gobernante de aquella tierra de dioses. Giró hacia el padre de Todo pidiéndole que siguiera.

-Thor. . . Loki. . . Entienden que mi decisión es irrefutable ¿cierto? – los príncipes asintieron atentos – son mis hijos, los amo a los dos por igual, pero Asgard reclama un solo heredero a la corona. . . He evaluado distintas áreas – continuo mirándolos con seriedad - . . .por sus virtudes y habilidades, lego el trono a Thor Odinson

Dicha la resolución, el rubio esbozo regocijo mientras que el menor solo se limitó a dirigirle una cordial sonrisa, decepcionado por aquella frase. Lo primero que hizo el príncipe de ojos cerúleos fue abrazar a su madre y estrechar manos con su padre, recibiendo felicitaciones por ambos.

-Te prometo que no te decepcionaré padre. Seré el mejor soberano que Asgard haya tenido. . . Bueno, intentaré igualarte – expresó efusivamente

-Nadie, más que los que estamos aquí, deben enterarse. Lo anunciaremos oficialmente cuando llegues a la edad que dictan las leyes asgardianas – le advirtió Odin

-Loki, ¿no piensas decirle nada a Thor? – preguntó de repente Frigga, viendo que el moreno seguía sentado

-Sabe que no hace falta decirle nada – excusó el hechicero, lanzando una mirada asesina al bermejo – además, estoy seguro que mi querido hermano gobernará con honor este reino

-Me alegra que comprendas hijo – interrumpió su padre – y creo que Thor estará de acuerdo de que seas su jefe de guardia o consejero personal, su mano derecha en todo lo que haga el futuro regente.

Loki sintió una ira incontrolable por aquellas osadas palabras, ¿él? ¿La mano derecha de Thor, por no decir, su sirviente? Definitiva y rotundamente jamás. Su expresión solo fue una sonrisa fingida y un no tan convincente "si", ese gesto lo pudo notar al instante el mayor, de inmediato cayo en cuenta que la noticia no era nada gratificante para el príncipe del Engaño. Entendía su frustración, después de todo, él sí podría ser mejor gobernante, aunque el rubio poseía la ventaja de ser el primogénito y una evidente (aunque negada) preferencia de parte de padre de Todo. No fue el único en notar ese semblante deslucido, también lo hizo su madre.

Terminaron la conversación y de inmediato el menor fue a encerrarse a su habitación, fúrico aunque reservado, no pretendía armar una escena frente al rey. El dios del Trueno lo siguió, si había algo que no supiese lo averiguaría a cualquier precio.

Giró la perilla pero la puerta no abrió, gracias a que su pillo hermano puso un conjuro para cerrarla y nada la haría abrirse, no importaba si el bermejo empujara o usara su martillo, nada haría mover ese pedazo de madera. Rendido ante la magia, se recargó en la pared e inclinó su cabeza contra ella.

-Hermano, sé que estás molesto con la decisión de padre – dijo al aire – pero encerrarte en tu habitación no cambiará nada

-Es fácil decirlo cuando eres el heredero natural – reprochó desde dentro el joven de ojos verdes – nuestro padre sabe que yo podría ser mucho mejor soberano que tú, pero nunca me dejaría subir al trono porque siempre te ha preferido aunque lo niegue

-Eso es ridículo, Loki. Nuestro padre nos ama por igual, siempre lo ha hecho

-Yo soy el intelectual, tu solo tienes fuerza bruta – bufó – yo observo todo detalle, nada de excusas baratas me engañan. Recuerda que las mentiras son mi especialidad, Thor. . .

Hasta nuestra madre se ha dado cuenta, todos en el reino lo notan, excepto tú

Como un fierro lacerante las palabras del mago cayeron en los oídos del nórdico. Nunca imaginó que tuviera esa imagen de su progenitor, o su identidad como hijo rezagado e ignorado por todos, porque eso siempre había sido, el segundo, el menor, la sombra, la otra opción.

Que cruel se volvía la realidad de pronto, el rubio cerró los ojos tratando de buscar una respuesta, pero falló, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Consolarlo? En ese estado, incluso para él, la idea era una estupidez, ¿cómo unas pocas palabras podían destrozar la dignidad entera de alguien? Porque para Loki la dignidad, el orgullo y la vanidad era el pan de cada día.

Sin decir una palabra, se retiró del lugar, esperando que su hermano abriera y lo buscara, pero no ocurrió. Miró desolado la puerta, inevitablemente su hermano querría estar solo y si se acercaba de seguro lo mandaría a volar. El moreno quedó del otro lado sin seguir la conversación, recostado tratando de reponerse de la tremenda (y humillante) nueva.

...

**Segunda parte. **_**Etter stormen, kommer fred **_(en noruego: _después de la tormenta, llega la paz_)

Llegado el atardecer, la diosa del amor y la fecundidad se encaminaría a la alcoba de su hijo menor, trataría de entrar, pero la puerta seguiría bloqueada. Ella entendería los celos y caprichos propios del joven. Como toda madre, lo convencería de dejarla pasar y con palabras precisas lo haría entrar en razón y sacarlo de su canija rabieta.

Si no fuera porque Frigga era una diosa excepcional y sumamente lista, Loki seguiría encerrado haciendo huelga de hambre, o cualquier otra huelga. La mujer entró con sigilo después de que el moreno quitara el conjuro, se acercó con calma, lo vio sentado en su escritorio, le pasó su mano por el cabello azabache y le dirigió una maternal sonrisa.

-Sabes que tu padre hace lo que cree correcto para el pueblo – muy sabias palabras, incluso Loki prestó atención

-Pues mi hermano de rey es como darle cerillos a un niño y decirle que no queme el bosque – respondió sarcástico

-Sé que Thor suele ser impulsivo y sus actos los hace sin precaución, pero tiene buen corazón y teniéndote cerca, como dijo tu padre, reinará con sabiduría. Si ambos pudiesen gobernar juntos estoy segura que Asgard prosperaría rápidamente – enfatizando la última frase, Frigga tomó las manos pálidas y las estrecho fuertemente –. . . no le guardes rencor a tu hermano Loki, él te necesita más que nunca para guiarse adecuadamente en esta gran responsabilidad

-¿Cómo sabes que me necesita, madre?

-Porque él te quiere – el príncipe del Engaño quedó paralizado, pues imaginaba que su madre había descubierto sus últimas "conversaciones" con el rubio – tal vez no lo aparenta, pero estoy convencida de que piensa así

-Sé que me quiere – trató de sonar normal – y yo lo quiero, solo que. . . Dudo que el trono sea su fuerte. Hasta él sabe que no está preparado

-Te tiene a ti para estarlo – Frigga lo miró con ternura – siempre te ha tenido. . _. Etter stormen, kommer fred_

El joven de piel pálida sonrió algo tranquilo, su madre lo vio solemne, lo besó en la frente y se retiró.

Entonces, ¿su madre sabía de lo suyo con Thor? El menor nunca habría sabido adivinar los pensamientos de la diosa, porque si algo resaltaba en Frigga era el doble significado que envolvía cada palabra que pronunciase y su capacidad innata de apaciguar cualquier contratiempo. La diosa, en cambio, sabía desenmarañar en lo más profundo de las almas de la gente, era un don único que usaba para el bien común y ese día lo que más necesitaba Loki era un buen consejo, pero también los brazos maternos.

La astuta mujer fingió que no se enteraba de la situación entre sus hijos, en semanas recientes ambos habían mostrado una peculiar cercanía, incluso más estrecha que cuando fuesen niños, tampoco adelantaba conclusiones, pero olía a gato encerrado y tarde que temprano la diosa lo descubriría.

...

**Tercera parte. Pelea**

A la mañana siguiente, antes del desayuno, el príncipe de ojos cerúleos se encaminaría a la habitación de su hermano, convencido de que a esas horas el conjuro en la puerta estaría disipado. Querría aclarar esta situación de la sucesión al trono lo más pronto posible, de lo contrario ambos permanecerían en un silencio incomodo el resto de la eternidad. Lo que menos apetecía al dios del Trueno sería ver frustrados sus planes para conquistar al menor, nunca permitiría que una decisión (injusta) de padre de Todo arruinara la relación que habían forjado.

Entró en el mayor silencio, inspeccionó los alrededores pero Loki no se hallaba en su cama, el mayor supuso que estaría bañándose, y de hecho lo estaba. Se acercó al cuarto de baño hecho de mármol, muy elegante y limpio, igual que su dueño. Distinguió entre el vapor una figura esbelta y delineada, sus instintos se encendieron al momento porque sabía de quién era el cuerpo detrás de la cortina húmeda.

Tuvo que repetirse que su plan debía llevarse lento si quería disfrutarlo al máximo lo que hasta ahora lograba con el hechicero.

-Loki, debemos hablar – fue todo lo que atino a decir mientras se recargaba fuera de la ducha

-¡DIOSES SAGRADOS, THOR! ¡¿QUÉ. . .?! ¿!QUÉ CARAJO TE OCURRE?! – gritó exaltado y visiblemente perturbado desde dentro del vapor – este no es buen momento, estúpido – conjuró un escudo mágico por si al mayor se le ocurría meterse a bañar con él

-¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó con picardía

-Gracioso. Sal de aquí, necesito privacidad

El rubio obedeció y a los pocos minutos un mago de piel pálida con un pantalón, el abdomen descubierto y gotas de agua recorriendo su cabello azabache hicieron que los ojos del nórdico lanzaran llamas, sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de besarlo y acto seguido su boca estaba posada en los labios rosas del menor, recorriendo sus comisuras exploradas con anterioridad.

El joven de ojos esmeraldas a esas alturas no se resistía más, dejaba que lo invadiera, mientras el bermejo lo tomaba por las caderas y acariciaba su desnuda espalda. Ya no recordaba de qué quería conversar cuando llegó al recinto, solo sabía que tenía ensalivando los labios de Loki y eso lo excitaba como animal.

-Thor, ¿de qué. . . querías hablar? – suspiró entre roces con sus manos posadas en el pecho del príncipe

-¡Oh, cierto! – remembró el fortachón – lo siento, cada vez que te veo no puedo controlarme – rio, sin dejar de rodearlo con sus brazos

-Deja de actuar así, ¿acaso estás en celo? – su voz sonaba indispuesta – mejor concéntrate y habla ya

-Tranquilo, estoy calmado ¿ves? – aflojó un poco el abrazo – quería conversar sobre la decisión del rey – el moreno hizo gesto de alejarse, pero Thor lo retuvo – Loki, sabes que tarde o temprano uno de los dos tendríamos que enfrentarnos a esto, pero estoy más que convencido que tú y yo podríamos. . .

-¿Podríamos qué Thor? – se soltó por completo del amarre, dando unos pasos atrás – ¿ser el rey y su hermano menor, el consejero? Gracias, pero prefiero seguir siendo el hechicero que todos conocen. . . No seré el lacayo del famoso dios del Trueno

-Malinterpretas la situación, ni finjas que no te interesa porque siempre has tenido ambiciones de poseer la corona, y tienes razón de querer ser rey – el joven de ojos verdes puso una cara de extrañeza – serías mucho mejor soberano que yo, incluso que padre, eres listo, objetivo, observador, precavido, todas cualidades de un digno monarca. . . Sin embargo, hay una decisión que no podemos refutar, pero te aseguro que esto no cambiará nuestra relación

-¿De qué relación hablas? – contestó con desdén el menor, apartándose hasta la puerta – ¿de hermanos, rivales, amigos?. . . ¿o nuestra reciente relación que conlleva comportamientos incestuosos? – el bermejo quedo de una pieza al oír aquello, pero el hechicero continuó – Thor, si es que piensas cobrar tu "premio", te aconsejo que te apresures porque me estas colmando la paciencia – la válvula por fin explotó – ¡ESTOY HARTO!

-Pero, ¡¿a qué viene eso ahora?! Intento arreglar esto con toda la serenidad posible, ¡pero tu sed de poder te impide escuchar!

-Sed de poder. . . – Loki soltó una risilla cínica – ¿qué no entiendes que esto será la ruina de Asgard?

-Con tu guía sabré gobernar – el dios del Trueno se acercó solo un poco – juntos hermano

-No entiendes razones – el moreno abrió la puerta – márchate, no quiero verte

-Pero Loki. . .

-¡He dicho. . .! – bajo la voz para no ser descubierto, clavando una mirada asesina en los cristalinos de su hermano – déjame solo. Ya habrá tiempo para discutirlo. . . Recuerda que padre y madre esperan para desayunar

El mayor entendía que no era momento de insistir más, resopló resignado y salió del recinto no sin antes mirar por última vez al hechicero. Oyó un rotundo portazo a sus espaldas. . . ¿por qué había mencionado lo del incesto? A su punto de vista, lo que ellos hacían no tenía nada de "incestuoso", el rubio tenía tan buen corazón que pecaba de ingenuo, por ello no consideraba sus acciones como prohibidas o equivocadas.

Quizá Loki estaba turbado por eso. Comprendió que su mayor anhelo siempre fue ser rey, pero Odín había decidido ya. Con un gesto desolado, se dirigió al comedor.

...

**Fin del 5° capitulo. Lamento si está volviéndose tedioso, mi intención no es esa. Empecé a escribir y en algún punto esto se volvió un debate entre si hacerle caso a la moral o el amor. . . como sea, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**No se preocupen, Thor encontrará una manera de reconciliarse con Loki. Lo prometo!**


	6. Claridad

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Marvel, yo solo los sitúo en otras situaciones y lugares.

Yuriko-hime, Zeniba, Lola y un guest gracias por los reviews n.n

. . .

**SIN OPCIÓN  
CAPÍTULO 6. Claridad**

_Con un gesto desolado, se dirigió al comedor._

Supuestamente nada está escrito, y Thor Odinson se daría cuenta del gran significado de esa frase, pues después de muchos días tediosos en los cuales Loki se mostraba más que distante, intentaría hacerlo entrar en razón y aprovecharía para disipar el motivo de su enfado. Durante esos días que no cruzaron palabra, entendería que la ausencia del hechicero lo afectaba más de lo que suponía.

. . .

**Primera parte. Cacería y enfrentamiento**

Durante una fría madrugada ambos príncipes saldrían a cazar un metssiga (algo parecido a un jabalí gigante, bastante agresivos), claro cazar por diversión, pocas de las cosas que el hechicero gusta realizar. Irían escoltados por guardias (que no pasaban de cuatro) y los acompañarían Volstagg y Hogun. Lo que no podrían evitar sería un inconveniente encuentro con una manada de rabiosos animalejos dispuestos a embestirlos y asesinarlos a sangre fría, en venganza del miembro metssiga recién cazado.

Viéndose en medio de un iracunda manada de 10 o más animales, ambos príncipes debían pensar en una estrategia rápido. El más grande de aquellas bestias, repentinamente, atacó a la escolta de guardias, matando al instante a uno, comportamiento que imitaron los demás jabalís al lanzarse de hocico hacia sus presas. De inmediato Volstagg, como buen guerrero que siempre había sido, no tardó en deshacerse de dos adultos que causaban problemas, mientras Hogun hábilmente atravesaba con una lanza otro.

El pasto se iba tiñendo a un color rojo lentamente. Dentro de la masacre, el dios del Trueno dirigió un rayo que fulminó y calcinó al instante tres metssigas, este acto originó que todas las bestias centraran su atención hacia el imprudente rubio.

-Thor, no quiero ponerte nervioso, pero juraría que esos metssigas están pidiendo tu cabeza – comentó Volstagg

-No me digas – dijo sarcásticamente el bermejo – si quieren pelear, que vengan. Tú y Hogun cúbranme las espaldas, díganles a los soldados que se ocupen del grupo detrás de las rocas, yo me encargo de éstos

Loki, que estaba a su lado, escuchó lo que su incauto hermano planeaba y de inmediato giró con desconfianza.

-¿Estás loco? Nos estas exponiendo con tu estrategia, hermano – le reprochó

-Loki tiene razón – intervino Hogun – si deshacemos nuestra cuadra, nos masacrarán uno por uno

-Yo soy el príncipe, no cuestionen mis órdenes – el nórdico adoptó un semblante autoritario – aléjense de aquí, yo puedo contra estos – sin remedio los guerreros se apartaron del lugar, excepto el joven moreno.

-¿Qué te dije, Loki? Encárgate de los metssigas tras los arboles

-Oye, no sé qué pretendes demostrar con esto – el hechicero notó que una de las bestias estaba dispuesto a atacar – pero no cometas ninguna idiotez – se marchó

El enfrentamiento siguió y varios jabalís había muerto ya, aun así parte de la manada tenia acorralado al dios del Trueno, que los miraba con furia y bravura. Ayudado de Mjolnir, se defendía a capa y espada, aplastando las cabezas de los animalejos, salían por todas partes ahora, no tenía idea de dónde, pero todos arremetían contra él.

Súbitamente uno de los machos alfa del grupo saltó y derribó al rubio, dejándole una rasgada con sus colmillos en el costado. Inútilmente forcejeaba para no recibir una mordida letal, pero el condenado metssiga pesaba media tonelada, lo inmovilizaba y no tenía fuerza como para quitárselo de encima.

A lo lejos, el joven de piel aperlada gira para encontrarse la terrible escena, Thor contra el pasto y una bestia encima tratando de clavarle los afilados dientes y dándole zarpazos mientras lo intenta. No soporta ver que su hermano está en peligro, no quiere que le ocurra algo malo, es su culpa por ser necio, bien sabe que su estrategia no daría resultado y aun así quiso luchar solo contra todos esos jabalís.

Corre sin voltear, lanza un rayo verdoso contra la bestia, la cual ruge de dolor, le ha matado. Thor se incorpora cayendo en cuenta de quien fue su salvador, se miran un instante, pero de inmediato otro grupo de bestias sale de la nada y continúan la pelea.

. . .

**Segunda parte. Razón**

Los intrépidos guerreros regresarían a palacio con veinte cabezas de metssigas, escoltados por los guardias sobrevivientes.

Nadie estaría contento con el reciente comportamiento del bermejo, sin embargo, éste sonreía burlón. Por supuesto Odín estaría furioso con su primogénito por haber actuado sin pensar y recurrir a actos bélicos, aunque fuese contra bestias. Lo mandaría al ala de curación para revisar que el zarpazo no lo hubiese afectado. Un joven príncipe con orbes esmeraldas iría tras él, sin ser notado.

Dentro del recinto, los curanderos habían terminado sus labores hace unos momentos, untándole una mezcla de hierbas extraña que olía a diantres. Thor se hallaba mirando a lo lejos la magnificencia de los bosques de Asgard, donde hace unos momentos hubiese luchado por su vida.

Unas vendas cubrían su herida, el metssiga no le había causado una herida tan profunda, pero unas gotas de sangre cayeron por su piel y tenía ahora una linda cicatriz. Oyó una puerta abriéndose, para su sorpresa Loki era su visitante.

-¡Loki! qué sorpresa

-No hables y acuéstate ahora mismo – dijo el menor cerrando la puerta

-Bien, lo hare, no te enfades – se dirigió al lecho

-¿Cómo no voy a enfadarme? Tú y tus brillantes planes por poco te matan hoy

-No es cierto, yo tenía controlada la situación, ese metssiga solo me tomó por sorpresa. Además mi herida no fue tan grave

-Da gracias a los dioses que pude lanzar un rayo a esa bestia – el hechicero se acercó. El rubio seguía en pie – ¿qué hubieras hecho si no hubiese estado ahí?

-Pero estabas ahí. . . Ahora todo está bien – sonrió complacido

-¡¿Todo bien?! ¡No lo digas tan a la ligera como si no importara! – el moreno le golpeó en el pecho – ¡a ver cuándo aprendes a pensar antes de actuar, imbécil! ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! – el mayor consciente de la preocupación de Loki, lo abrazó con fuerza, el menor intentó alejarse – ¡Eres un inepto, te od. . .!

Fue callado por unos labios feroces, calmándolo. Intento resistirse, pero cedió ante aquel gesto que conseguía desviarlo de la realidad. Posó inconscientemente sus manos en el cuello de su hermano, sintiendo ese beso que era suave y frenético a la vez, pero tranquilizador, dándole a entender que el susto se había disipado y Thor se encontraba bien, frente a él, besándolo con ternura. Al necesitar aire, separaron sus labios, el bermejo recargó su cabeza en la azabache del menor.

-Lo lamento, no quise preocuparte – susurró sin dejar de estrecharlo – lo lamento, Loki. No lo haré de nuevo, tranquilo, estoy aquí, no me iré – le besó la frente

Permanecieron abrazados sin levantar la voz. El dios del Trueno supo que su hermano se había preocupado por él (¡por él!) y por esa razón no lo dejaría marcharse ahora, no después de todos esos días que llevaba enojado por su ultima discusión, no después de que le salvó la vida, no después de que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado. . . Tal vez era un buen momento para reconciliarse.

-¿Sigues enfadado por lo de mi coronación? – el moreno rodó los ojos, pues sabía a lo que el mayor se refería

-Siempre estaré enfadado. . . – la voz del mago refutó con rapidez, aun con sus brazos en el cuello ajeno – pero admito que peleando no se solucionará nada

-Sabias palabras – lo miraba, aliviado de que el joven hubiese entrado en razón – no me esperaba menos del príncipe del Engaño

-Eso es porque a diferencia de ti. . . – el travieso menor cambio su tono a uno coqueto, pasando su índice por el pecho desnudo del rubio – yo sí tengo cerebro

El dios del Trueno sonrió con singular alegría, y aunque Loki estuviese dibujando en sus pectorales, decidió no lanzarse como acostumbraba porque necesitaba guardar reposo, pero debía admitir que el mínimo contacto erizaba la piel caucásica y sentía unas ganas bestiales de hacerle el amor de una vez por todas. Se recordó a sí mismo que ese no era el plan, debía aprender a controlar esos impulsos.

Se besaron por última ocasión antes que el hechicero se retirara a seguir sus actividades normales.

. . .

**Tercera parte. Silueta en llamas**

Con una reconciliación bastante satisfactoria, el joven de cabello dorado esperaría con ansias a que los curanderos lo dieran de alta y le permitieran salir del ala de curación. Extrañaría la compañía de su hermano, pero no sería hasta entrada la noche que saldría a su alcoba. Por un instante dudaría si pasar a "visitar" al menor, o descansar de todo el ajetreo. Decidiría ir a dar una vuelta nocturna.

El bermejo estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la discordia, intentando idear una excusa inteligente para irrumpir en el sueño del moreno con su presencia a esas horas. Antes resultaba muy fácil inventar algo, pero desde que sus emociones dominaban su raciocinio en cuestiones que involucraran a Loki (si es que quedaba asomo de razón) no conseguía comportarse como el príncipe que era.

En fin, ya pensaría en algo, decidido giró del picaporte. Observó de nuevo la majestuosidad de la alcoba, el menor no estaba en su cama, sino que estaba sentado en un sillón individual frente a la chimenea, sonriéndole con sorna.

-Hola Thor – comentó pícaro – ¿qué te trae a mis aposentos?

El príncipe quedó sorprendido con esa conducta, usualmente le hubiese dado un puñetazo por entrar sin permiso.

Se acercó sin menciones, sus ojos devoraron al príncipe del Engaño, se veía tan deseable, acababa de bañarse y traía puesta una bata de baño verde de tela fina, única pieza de ropa que lo separaba de estar desnudo.

Lo que el rubio no sabía era que su querido hermano no se había cambiado a su conjunto de dormir a propósito. El orgulloso joven de ojos esmeraldas sabía mejor que nadie que si algo excitaba al mayor, era ser provocado. Los ojos azules revelaron la obvia intención, los labios del mayor se posaron ferozmente en aquellas comisuras, que poco a poco se volvieron flexibles a los surcos que dejaba marcados, al paso que su lengua avanzaba en la cavidad.

Loki había aprendido a disfrutar esos momentos, a relajarse y dejarse llevar, a sincronizarse con su ritmo, a estar con Thor. Sintió su lengua arder entre aquel beso, la saliva quemaba deliciosamente; sentado aun, quiso levantarse para facilitar el roce, pero unas fuertes manos se lo impidieron.

-Thor, si permanezco sentado no podremos. . . – pero el rubio siseó con su índice los labios

Con sus orbes cerúleos le indicó que quedara ahí, el joven de piel pálida obedeció. El dios del Trueno se arrodilló para encararlo sin dejar de jugar con los labios rosas, lentamente fue bajando su dedo, recorriendo el tórax y el abdomen escondidos bajo esa bata.

El corazón del menor dio vuelcos viéndose tocado, aunque solo fuese un pequeño movimiento, no conseguía estar tranquilo. Su hermano lo sabía y aprovechaba esa vulnerabilidad.

Antes de que el índice tocara otra cosa, el bermejo se detuvo y llevó sus manos a las orillas de la prenda, la subió y pausadamente fue recorriéndola hasta arrugarla contra la cintura del moreno, dejando al descubierto sus bien delineadas piernas, contemplando la belleza de la aperlada piel que encendía sus instintos.

Loki miró algo desconfiado, pero los cristalinos azules lo tranquilizaron. Thor interpretó que su hermano le daba permiso a seguir (sea lo que fuese que pretendía hacer), posó sus palmas en las rodillas, el joven respiró hondo y con suma delicadeza las fue separando hasta dejar a la vista el miembro escondido en la intimidad de su ropa. Al bermejo le fascinaba ese cuadro con el menor ruborizado, respirando agitadamente y sus piernas abiertas totalmente expuesto, lo excitaban locamente.

Tomó iniciativa y comenzó a acariciar las delgadas extremidades poco a poco para entrar en calor, provocando gemidos inaudibles en el otro, descendió para besar los pies sutilmente y dirigir su boca a lo largo de la pálida pierna oyendo alguna que otra exclamación por la sensibilidad, lamió hábilmente uno de los muslos marcándolo a mordidas para luego posicionar ambos alrededor de sus hombros.

El moreno apretó sus uñas contra los descansabrazos y recargó su cabeza cerrando los ojos, gimió al sentir una lengua tocarle la punta de su miembro. El mayor descansó sus manos en las caderas ajenas, acercándolas e introduciendo el pene completamente en su cavidad, principió las succiones, esta vez sus mamadas eran más precisas y placenteras, era capaz de adivinar la forma cilíndrica con solo el tacto lingual, envuelto en la más banal de las lujurias.

Loki encaminó sus manos y acarició la melena rubia, gimiendo con tentación, al sentir como la lengua contorneaba su miembro, abrió un poco más las piernas dejando que la aurea cabeza se acercara a lengüetear con más vigor. Demonios, se sentía mejor, mucho mejor que la primera vez ¿por qué?

-Ahh. . . Thor, creo que. . . – suspiró al percibir una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la espalda, pero el rubio seguía ascendiendo y descendiendo alrededor del erguido falo.

Su hermano notó que pronto acabaría, sacó el pene de su boca, aun con un hilillo de saliva de su felación, lo dejó correrse manchando su bata y parte de la manga. Ambos recobraron la respiración después de unos minutos, el bermejo seguía de rodillas contemplando su imagen favorita, mientras que el hechicero bajaba sus piernas de los hombros.

El dios del Trueno se levantó lo suficiente para acariciarle las mejillas, sin dejarlo de admirar, lanzaba una mirada llena de pasión por su acompañante que Loki pudo descifrar. Aun arrodillado recargó su cabeza en la pelvis del menor, deseando que ese instante fuera eterno.

-Tienes un genuino gusto por las felaciones, Thor – las manos del moreno se posaron entre los mechones rubios – pero no pasará otra cosa hoy, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Aun no. . . – confirmó sin dejar de recargarse en el bajo abdomen – necesito conocer más tu cuerpo, deseo grabar cada espacio en mi mente porque no tendré oportunidad de tocarte de nuevo, ¿o tú qué piensas?

Loki quedó sorprendido, pero hiso un gesto indiferente, fingiendo que la frase no le alborotó el corazón.

-Pienso que no son horas que permanezcas más aquí – dijo cortante, quitando al mayor de su vientre

-Sí, lo sé – se puso de pie. Tenía propósito de alargar la plática, pero su orgulloso hermano tenía razón – duerme bien, Loki – dio un sutil beso en la pálida frente.

Se dirigió a la salida, cerró la puerta en silencio para no despertar a nadie, fue a recostarse a su propia cama. Su rostro estaba pacifico pero inquieto, tal vez no le quitó la virginidad al menor, pero la idea de que la reservaría para él bastaba para seguir queriéndolo. Como odiaba ahora esa maldita apuesta y sus impetuosos términos, en cuanto yacieran verdaderamente juntos, sabía que sería el final de su "relación" o como se llame lo que tenían.

En sus sueños volvió a contemplar un bailarín sensual frente a él.

. . .

**Fin del 6° capitulo.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos/todas que siguen aun el fic**

**Sé que me desvié un poco de la idea principal, pero es parte de la trama para que Loki acepte sus sentimientos**

**Sugerencias, comentarios, trinches dirigidos a mi persona D: aquí estoy **


	7. Rumbo fijo

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Marvel, yo solo los sitúo en otras situaciones y lugares.

Gracias a LadyMischievous07, Alexiel Viely, Sandra y ILOVEYAOI

. . .

**SIN OPCIÓN  
****CAPÍTULO 7. Rumbo fijo**

_En sus sueños volvió a contemplar un bailarín sensual frente a él._

A partir de aquella luna, Thor adoptaría la costumbre de regresar a hacer "visitas" al suspicaz moreno, cada vez más largas, que involucrarían felaciones, intensas sesiones de exploración o masturbaciones, excepto la penetración, por supuesto. Cada noche, Loki lo esperaría con el mismo atuendo: una sencilla bata de baño acompañado de un champú con esencia jazmín, olor que embriaga al impulsivo rubio. Con cada encuentro se vuelve difícil resistir el hambre por poseer completamente al hechicero.

. . .

**Primera parte. Reunión imprevista**

Por lo que concierne al resto del palacio, ninguno de sus habitantes notaría las recientes visitas del príncipe a su hermano, excepto Frigga, pero su instinto maternal le avisaría que no tenia de qué preocuparse, sus dotes duales le brindarían calma, pues un sentimiento puro revolotea en el aire. Sentimiento que ella conoce de sobra, recibe el título de "diosa del amor y la fecundidad" por una excelente razón. . . La diosa confirmaría sus sospechas más pronto de lo que imaginaba.

Paralelamente a lo ocurrido, Odín y Frigga daban una caminata tranquila por los jardines de palacio, como era su costumbre. La diosa tomada del brazo con su esposo, parecía serena y tranquila, a diferencia de Padre de Todo. Últimamente las nornas que habitan Niflheim le habían solicitado una reunión, y él mejor que todos sabía que una conversación con ellas presagiaba males o amenazas.

-Te preocupa lo que dirán las nornas. . . – adivinó la diosa – te aseguro que no quieren más que la paz entre nuestros reinos

-Hemos tenido una relación diplomática bastante fuerte estos milenios. No hemos hecho nada que las ofenda, por eso precisamente me inquieta esta súbita reunión – Odín detuvo el paso y miro a su esposa – tú posees el don de la profecía. . .

-Y aun lo conservo porque jamás expreso mis visiones

-¿Ni siquiera a tu esposo, Madre de Todo? – a veces el rey olvidaba que la mujer resultaba difícil de discutir – por mi protección, dime qué has visto

-Ni siquiera al señor del Valhalla le revelaría mis profecías. . . Además, tú conoces de sobra Niflheim. Nada malo te pasará

Sin más insistencias, Odín comprendió que su esposa tenía razón, le besó las manos. Ambos reyes regresaron al interior del castillo, Odín para alistarse al viaje y Frigga observando desde un atalaya lejano cómo sus hijos entrenaban en el gran campo de Asgard. Esos príncipes, uno con un oscuro pasado, no fueron informados de la partida de su padre.

La diosa del amor y la fertilidad comprendía el significado de esa profecía que había experimentado días antes que su esposo llegara con la noticia de las nornas. Sus profecías se manifestaban en forma de espectros e imágenes mentales, y eran espontaneas. Esa profecía en especial le había llegado durante una noche serena, después de la cena en su balcón.

La visión le permitió distinguir a tres mujeres sentadas en tronos de piedra negra y padre de Todo frente a ellas, discutiendo con rabia, el tópico no le había sorprendido en absoluto.

. . .

**Segunda parte. Las Nornas**

Después de que Heimdall empuñara su espada para activar el Bifrost, padre de Todo se hallaría en uno de los nueve mundos, cuyo nombre significa _Hogar de la niebla_, un reino oscuro y tenebroso, envuelto por una niebla perpetua. Inspeccionaría el lugar con su único ojo antes de dar paso. Había recibido la bendición de su esposa, previo a irse, porque las mujeres solicitaban su sola presencia, sin guardias.

Ahí está, de pie con su alma y a millones de años luz, las oraciones de Frigga pidiendo a todos los dioses por que todo salga bien.

Las nornas, con su sola mención todos se ponían tensos. Eran tres mujeres hermanas, hermosas, pero peligrosas. Su don era manipular el destino de los hombres en Midgard, y si ellas lo deseaban, de los otros reinos.

Urd, fina mujer de cabello blanco, representaba el pasado; Verdandi, que con sus encantos despistaba a cualquier guerrero con el solo revoloteo de su castaña cabellera, el presente y Skuld, la más reservada de las tres, misteriosa como su negro cabello, el futuro. Unidas por un fino hilo brillante, como si fuera de oro, sostenían la cuerda del tiempo.

Durante los últimos cinco mil años habían permanecido en plena neutralidad, hasta que sus blancos ojos enfocaron su atención en dos príncipes.

Normalmente no hubieran retado la tregua de paz que tenían con Asgard, pero uno de los jóvenes empezó a tener sentimientos por quien consideraba su hermano, y estaba por demás mencionar que esa clase de sentimientos las intrigaban sin remedio. . . Las féminas decidieron controlar su destino.

Al llegar a una sala de penumbra, el rey hizo una reverencia a las damas, con un semblante no tan amistoso. Ahí estaban sentadas, en sus famosos tronos, en medio el presente a sus lados el pasado y futuro.

-Solicitaban una reunión mis preciadas doncellas, díganme cuál es su motivo

-Cosas ocurren dentro de tu palacio, padre de Todo – habló Verdandi – cosas que crees imposibles – el anciano quedó desconcertado

-Hemos visto cómo has criado a ese gigante de hielo – intervino Urd – fue una muestra muy conmovedora de piedad, considerando que es hijo de tu peor enemigo

-Loki ha vivido por siglos como parte de mi familia y lo acogí porque era inocente del comportamiento de su padre. Todavía un niño, no merecía el mismo destino de Laufey – hizo una pausa – ¿a qué viene el sacar historia antigua?

-El primogénito quiere mucho a su supuesto hermano ¿cierto? – confirmó Verdandi

-¿Thor? Habla claro Verdandi, ¿qué pretendes con decirme esto?

-Pretende advertirte que el destino está marcado para ambos príncipes – sentenció deliberadamente Skuld, sosteniendo firmemente el hilo del tiempo. Sus ojos están vendados porque se dice que el futuro es incierto y nadie puede verlo, excepto la doncella de pelo negro

-¿Marcado? ¿De qué rayos hablan? – el dios cayó en cuenta del plan de las tres hermanas – has escrito el destino de mis hijos Skuld ¿no es así? – no hubo respuesta – ¡No tienen derecho! Asgard y Niflheim tienen un acuerdo de paz. . . Hace milenos no masacré su reino a cambio de que apartaran su hilo del tiempo de mi gente ¿por qué intervienen ahora y con ellos? ¿Guerra es lo que quieren?

-Ese acuerdo protege a los asgardianos, y hasta donde tengo entendido el hijo de Laufey sigue siendo un gigante de hielo – dirigió Urd –. . . El tiempo ha dictado su sentencia, padre de Todo – el pasado no puede cambiarse, ni yo misma he podido. . . Mostraste piedad ante ese bebé

-¿Por qué no mostrar piedad ahora? El presente avanza rápido, majestad. Le sugiero apresurarse si no quiere que su destino arrastre con él a su primogénito – dijo Verdandi, acariciando el fino hilo

-Apresúrate porque mi hilo del tiempo tejerá lo que deba pasar. Impedirlo será inútil – concluyó Skuld

-Están dementes – dijo el monarca – esta reunión ha terminado

Mientras se alejaba, las tres hermanas leyeron en la cuerda dorada que los hijos de Odín afrontarían pronto su realidad, una sonrisa maquiavélica las volvió más detestables ante padre de Todo.

. . .

**Tercera parte. Confusión necia**

Odín regresaría muy turbado de esa peculiar reunión. Caminaría hacia el palacio mientras vagamente intentaría descifrar las palabras de las granujas mujeres, ¿a qué se referían con que tenían marcado el destino de sus hijos? ¿por qué la mención del pasado de Loki? Solo existe una persona que puede despejarle esas dudas.

-He llegado, Frigga – anunció el rey entrando a los aposentos de su reina, la cual lo recibió con un abrazo

-Bienvenido seas padre de Todo – el monarca besó sus manos. De inmediato la dama notó su preocupación – te han hablado de algo que no comprendes

-Ni una palabra – el soberano tomó asiento en un sillón – mencionaron algo del destino de nuestro hijo menor y de Thor siendo arrastrado por él

-Es una advertencia. . . – la dama aclaró – Thor y Loki irían juntos a los confines del universo. Nunca sin el otro

-Ahora no comprendo lo que dices. Dime, ¿hay algo que deba saber?

La diosa también escuchó la conversación gracias a sus dotes. Ya había descifrado el mensaje de las nornas con respecto a sus hijos y ahora no cavilaba en sus sospechas y por fin comprendía quien era el "amor platónico" que Loki mencionó alguna ocasión, y como ella había pronosticado, aceptaba con gusto esa relación. . . pero su esposo seguramente los mandaría a las mazmorras sin privilegios.

-Frigga. . . – Odín la llamó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – si no te conociera mejor diría que tienes información que no quieres compartirme – se levantó de su asiento – ¿pudiste oír nuestra reunión?

-Vagamente. Las nornas solo han dicho lo suficiente, ni más ni menos. . . Mi obligación solo radica en levantar la voz si es necesario

-No lo suficiente para aclararme qué demonios pasa. No mientas más y confiesa – la tomó de los brazos mirándole fijamente – como el soberano de Asgard, exijo saber la verdad

Miró con su ojo de cíclope apremiante sin dejar de soltarla, algo no iba bien y quería averiguarlo.

Pareciera que todos conspiraban para que no saliera a la luz un secreto desgarrador que involucraba a los príncipes, como si el engañarlo les pareciera una sutil y granuja broma. Las nornas tenían una absoluta verdad en todo lo que decían, el problema era tratar de decodificar el enmarañado mensaje, incluso para el padre de Todo.

Frigga intentaba encontrar una manera de explicarle lo que las nornas pronosticaron. Era su deber hacerlo, si el destino se adelantaba, ella no podría abogar por sus hijos. Por otro lado, la noticia le llenaba de regocijo como mujer y madre, suspiró largamente al caer en la realidad de las leyes asgardianas y sus reprimendas intolerantes. Se dirigió a su marido.

-Tu primogénito ama a Loki – confesó la diosa

. . .

**Cuarta parte. Solo él**

Calmadamente, ajenos a cualquier amenaza, los príncipes duermen juntos en la habitación del menor. Están agotados por el ejercicio, no es para menos, el dios del Trueno es un notable león indomable cuando está cerca de su hermano. Poco a poco, el vanidoso hechicero ha caído en sus provocaciones e insistencias sin remedio, así mismo, cree que corresponder está mal, que sentir esos deseos es inmundo, pero Thor es tan cariñoso y le ha dado tanta importancia, que su moral es demolida hasta reducirlo a esos escombros.

El moreno rodó un poco sobre el colchón tratando de encontrar un cuerpo, pero solo halló sábanas vacías. Se incorporó y en medio de la oscuridad observó al rubio mirando a lo lejos por una ventana, magníficamente desnudo, cruzado de brazos. Esa noche, Thor había decidido quedarse con él quebrantando por demás 15 códigos, le había jurado irse en cuanto dieran los primeros rayos de sol para no levantar estragos.

-¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó el joven, el bermejo suspiró

-He meditado bastante – hizo una pausa –. . . creo que llegó el momento de reclamar mi "premio"

-¿Qué? – el hechicero se puso de pie, llegando a donde estaba el otro – ¿y esa decisión?

-Te he hecho esperar demasiado. . . Yo mismo he esperado demasiado, así que pensé que era hora

-Oh. . . – el joven de cabello negro no sabía cómo reaccionar, pues él creía que nunca pasarían al siguiente nivel – entonces, hazlo – le dirigió con un aire despectivo

-Sé lo que piensas y no quiero que lo tomes como una imposición – calló un instante y lo tomó de la barbilla – de verdad quiero tomarte. . . Pero no por la apuesta

-Sí, claro – dijo con sarcasmo – te recuerdo que los términos no establecían excepciones – aparto la mano del rubio – he tolerado tus visitas nocturnas esperando cuando te daría la gana desvirgarme, te advierto que cuando pase no habrá repeticiones. Nunca me entregaría a ti por gusto – negar la realidad le dolía en el alma. Dijo eso con tal de sentirse superior como siempre

El rubio sintió que un fuego en el pecho lo consumía, la frialdad en las palabras de Loki lo desconcertó, creía que su relación se había estrechado y era el momento justo de confesarse, pero no resultó más que en una ilusión. Le había herido su dignidad y estima en lo más profundo con esa frase. Decidió actuar igual de indiferente

-Bien, no te obligaré si así lo deseas – tomó su pantalón – pero si te arrepientes, no busques mi compañía

-Descuida, creo que puedo vivir sin tus atenciones – el hechicero trató de no sonar nervioso, porque un nudo en la garganta se le estaba formando

-Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí – el mayor terminó de vestirse y en silencio se retiró.

Loki regresó a la cama con lágrimas que intentaba reprimir, acostándose en el lecho. Hubiera preferido cerrar la boca, pero Thor ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

¿Acaso era tan difícil aceptar que quería a ese bobo? Deseó que su terquedad y ego no fueran tan grandes porque solo de esa forma podría confesar que deseaba ser desvirgado las veces que Thor quisiera, ya fuera por la maldita apuesta o no. Forzó como pudo sus sentimientos, pero al final se encontraba en un callejón sin salida.

Quien era el único que lo llevaba a sentirse lo más avergonzado, pero feliz a la vez era él. Solo él.

. . .

**Fin del 7° cap.**

**Notas: según referencias nórdicas las tres nornas no tienen descripción fija, ni viven en Niflheim, así que amoldé el fic a mi gusto.**

**Les agradezco todos los favs, follows o reviews que han dejado al fic**


	8. Trucos de cajón

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Marvel, yo solo los sitúo en otras situaciones y lugares.

Gracias a yuriko-hime, Lola, Sandra, Alondra, LadyMischievous07 y Drake99999

. . .

**SIN OPCIÓN  
CAPÍTULO 8. Trucos de cajón**

_Quien era el único que lo llevaba a sentirse lo más avergonzado, pero feliz a la vez era él. Solo él._

El incesto usualmente no es juzgado en muchos de los reinos, incluso en Midgard se acostumbraba practicarlo para conservar el linaje de la casa, y Asgard no era la excepción, en tanto el heredero pudiera engendrar. La variante clave es esa, solo que el rey no toma tan bien la noticia.

. . .

**Primera parte. Lo correcto**

Sif, la altiva guerrera, sería una de las personas en enterarse de lo dicho por las nornas además de padre de Todos. La noticia le llegaría mientras caminara por los pasillos y por equivocación cruzara a un costado la puerta hacia la alcoba de los monarcas, haciendo que escuchase toda la conversación y esa última declaración.

Con la frase resonando en sus oídos, la chica cayó desplomada en el frio suelo, en su interior siempre había presentido que Thor nunca le correspondería y lo aceptaba como buena perdedora, pero definitivamente esta noticia la tomó por sorpresa. Thor cometía muchas locuras, pero una relación con su propio hermano sobrepasaba los límites. No sentía ganas de llorar ni mucho menos, solo no comprendía qué tenía Loki que no tuviera ella u otras chicas.

En el interior de la habitación, la reina intentaba lidiar con su marido y su irrefutable decisión de mandar a por sus hijos y aplicarles una tortura ejemplar, como lo dictaba la ley, pero sencillamente el monarca no entendía razones. Ella, sin perder su astucia, ya estaba al tanto del paradero de la fémina detrás de la puerta, sonrió para sí misma.

-_Sif. . . Sé que puedes escucharme_ – las palabras rebotaron en la cabeza de la joven, exaltándola un poco. Frigga estaba hablando por telepatía con ella – _necesito de tu ayuda_

-_Majestad_ – contestó ella mentalmente – _mi lealtad hacia vuestro esposo sigue en pie, me temo que no podré auxiliarla_

-_Juzgar sin preguntar es un grave error, querida. Quizá estés asustada de lo que pueda ocasionar mi decisión, pero te aseguro que es lo correcto. Te lo digo como mujer y madre. . . ayúdame _

Sif lo meditó unos momentos, comprendía que contradecir a Odín era jugarse hasta la vida, este asunto no le incumbía en absoluto, pero por el cariño que alguna vez sintió por el dios del Trueno, respondió determinada:

-_Ordene mi reina_ – se puso de pie

-_Busca a los dos, guíalos a la antesala del cuarto de armas. Informales que el rey se ha enterado de su romance. Haré lo posible por ganarles tiempo_

Antes de que la diosa pudiera dar otra indicación, Odín mando llamar a unos guardias para que trajeran a su presencia a los príncipes. Esa fue la señal.

. . .

**Segunda parte. Escape**

No sería para menos que la joven odiara con todas sus fuerzas al dios del Engaño, ese personaje que siempre le había parecido un engreído, presumido, embustero, sonsacador y demás adjetivos que llegaran a su cabeza, ahora era dueño del amor de Thor. La fémina debía ser fuerte para conservar lo que restaba de dignidad, esa noticia fue un rechazo implícito.

El tiempo apremiaba y era preciso que la guerrera apresurara el paso, pero debía tener cautela en sus movimientos para no levantar conjeturas. Tomó un atajo para llegar frente al corredor principal, pues los pasos de los soldados resonaban más próximos.

Primero toco a la alcoba del hechicero y mientras éste abría aun en calidad de noche, la guerrera se dirigió al cuarto del rubio, repitiendo la acción. Cuando ambos asomaron para ver quien interrumpía su sueño, vieron a la muchacha en el centro del pasillo observándolos con seriedad y desaprobación.

-No pregunten. Vístanse con lo primero que encuentren y síganme – ordenó

Thor miro a Sif confuso, al igual que Loki, pero la dama parecía hablar en serio, así que ambos se despojaron del conjunto nocturno y salieron de sus habitaciones. Sif hizo una seña de que la siguieran y comenzó a dar grandes zancadas sin decir una palabra.

-Sif puedes decirme qué diablos pasa – pidió el bermejo a sus espaldas, pero la chica siguió su caminata - ¡hey, Sif! ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Dónde nos llevas?

-Shh. . . No hables – siseó – cuando lleguemos les explico

Thor decidió no insistir más, miró de reojo a su hermano que seguía igual o más desconcertado que él.

Llegaron finalmente a la antesala. La chica aun sin dar explicaciones, cerró y atracó la puerta con varias lanzas.

-El rey sabe de su relación. . . – soltó de pronto mientras aseguraba la entrada

Como un balde de agua fría, las palabras golpearon a los príncipes. Se miraron sonrojados y avergonzados sin salir de su trance, paralizados por la declaración y la gravedad de ésta. Que Sif supiera lo suyo era grave, pero que su padre supiera era ponerse la soga al cuello.

-Su madre me pidió que les ayudara a escapar – les explico la fémina – aun no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, me estoy jugando el cuello – pensó en voz alta

-¿Madre quiere que huyamos? – preguntó Thor nervioso

-Y que vivan felices para siempre – respondió con cinismo

La chica giró una esfera dorada situada encima de una gran chimenea. Los tres conocían ese pasaje, pero usarlo era un riesgo brutal. Cuando la esfera dio un giro completo, el fuego se transformó en un vórtice de energía oscilante, abriendo un portal.

-El portal los llevará a la Ruinas Antiguas de Asgard – apuntó la guerrera – les dará ventaja para poder hallar refugio y quizá escapar de su bien merecido castigo. . . Ahora, entren

-Sif. . . – el rubio la miró con tristeza, sosteniéndole los hombros – te debemos la vida. Voy a extrañarte

-Sin sentimentalismos, ¿quieres? – una escolta marchando se oía cerca – hazme un favor, ve con Loki y escapen como la pareja trágica que son

Sif empujó al nórdico y al dios del Engaño dentro del portal, el cual adoptó un color magenta, tragándolos. Una llamarada se expandió tocando el techo, ahora la dama debía huir si deseaba seguir con vida.

. . .

**Tercera parte. Disputa**

Vale decir que tan repentino escape fue una hábil idea de parte de Frigga. Supo de inmediato cuando sus hijos se arrojaron al portal y solo así consiguió estar tranquila. Su instinto maternal no permitiría que nadie dañara a los príncipes, desafiando así la autoridad de su esposo. Pero tarde que temprano, él iría a perseguirlos.

Calada hasta los huesos, la diosa esperaba sentada en su alcoba, no sabía exactamente qué, pero presentía. Odín había abandonado el recinto unos minutos después de enterarse, llevando a varios guardias con él.

La dama conocía mejor que nadie lo que aguardaba si se llegase a saber que había ayudado en esa huida. Suspiró y frente a ella aparecieron las figuras de Thor y Loki, aterrizando en un campo lleno de polvo y cenizas, sobre las ruinas abandonadas, se desvanecieron cambiando drásticamente de escenario, resurgió una imagen de un bosque helado, en él distinguió una mujer montada en un caballo. El espectro se disipó. Una nueva profecía le anunciaba la suerte de sus hijos.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de Asgard, los fugitivos se recuperaban del sacudido viaje. El paraje estaba desolado, con edificios de piedra más gastada y cuarteada que los años que las vieron crecer, muchos cadáveres que evidenciaban una batalla acontecida hace milenios. El dios del Engaño no parecía contento con esta sorpresiva fuga y menos el motivo de ella. La vez pasada que habían conversado no quedaron en buenos términos.

-Esto es una locura – el mago se puso en pie

-No empieces, Loki

-Qué quieres que diga: perfecto, Thor hiciste que nos mandaran a estos restos de ciudad, ahora todo Asgard busca nuestras cabezas – dijo con sarcasmo – deberían darte un premio a tu estupidez

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora es mi culpa? Encima de que estuvimos a nada de ser atrapados por nuestro padre, me reprochas

-Da gracias que no fuimos capturados, todo por tu falta de discreción. Seguramente alguien debió verte cuando me "visitabas" – caminando de espaldas, el menor lo apuntó acusante – ¿sabes? ¡Todo esto ha sido tu culpa! Desde que empezaste con tus insinuaciones

-Ah, con que esa es la cuestión. Sí, me insinué pero me seguiste el juego. Pudiste delatarme con padre si hubieras querido, pero no lo hiciste. Pudiste negarte a seguir con la apuesta, pero siempre me recibías en tu cama, porque si no me equivoco, tú fuiste el que se ofreció. . . – el nórdico se acercó y lo tomó de los brazos – dime, _hermanito_ ¿soy yo el que tiene la culpa?

-Eres un asco – lo insultó el menor, sintiéndose humillado – siempre creyéndote superior a todo, siempre buscándole a todo una excusa para proteger tu maldito título de príncipe perfecto

-¿No podrías tan siquiera un momento aceptar que te equivocas? No me has rechazado porque en el fondo me quieres. . . – el hechicero se sonrojó – todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, cada noche, cada parte de tu cuerpo que he tocado. Me has permitido todo porque me quieres. . . Y yo a ti

Thor soltó los brazos de su hermano, esperando una respuesta. Era una declaración de amor la última frase, no en vano el moreno y él sudaban frío. Éste último había oído tantas verdades al aire de un solo tajo, que su orgullo ganó su raciocinio e impidió que procesara lo que el mayor le confesaba.

-Dices eso de nuevo y juro que te mato – contestó con sequedad – tal vez madre arriesgó todo creyendo que escaparíamos como amantes, pero me rehúso a siquiera dejar que te acerques de nuevo

-Tu estúpido orgullo te ciega, hermano. Veo que prefieres aferrarte a un capricho sin sentido. No me importa, lo seguiré repitiendo la veces que sea necesario – el dios del Trueno le tomó el mentón con algo de brusquedad – te quiero, Loki. Te quiero como a nadie ¡entiéndelo! ¿De verdad es tan difícil para ti aceptar lo que sientes?

-. . .Déjalo ya, Thor – el joven empezó a flaquear por la sinceridad del rubio – esto no prueba nada. Nos hemos autoexiliado, date cuenta y olvida lo que hicimos en el palacio

-Jamás. . .

Tenía todas las intenciones de hacerle cambiar de parecer, pero las palabras no funcionaban, y en esos casos, las demostraciones de afecto hablan mejor por sí solas. El mago llevaba las de perder si seguía cerca de Thor, porque esa confesión había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Por favor, no me sigas – fue todo lo que dijo antes de desvanecerse en medio del aire y reaparecer no muy lejos de las ruinas, cerca de unas casas abandonadas.

. . .

**Cuarta parte. Mujer noctámbula**

Recorriendo todas las ruinas, el príncipe no consigue hallar a su hermano. Un silencio desesperante le hace dar vueltas en círculos sin pensar con claridad. Sin embargo, a lo lejos, una figura esbelta lo lleva observando un buen rato. La sombra decide acercarse, el príncipe no logra distinguir mucho, es de noche y Mjolnir no puede usarse, de lo contrario, denunciaría su paradero. Finalmente el espectro ilumina el lugar con un báculo.

Lo que vio el dios frente a él fue una silueta femenina, con un vestido de la tela más delgada negro, igual que su larga cabellera y su corcel pura sangre que montaba, Hímfraxi. El rubio reconoció a la fémina: era Nótt, personificación de la noche, hermosa como liberal. Era una de las pocas mujeres que tenían la facultad de viajar entre los Nueve Mundos. La había conocido de niño, durante una fiesta en el castillo.

-¿Qué te trae por estos parajes Thor, hijo de Odín? – preguntó sentada desde su caballo – vaya que has crecido desde la última vez que visité a Padre de Todo

-El príncipe Loki y yo hemos huido, autoexiliándonos, Nótt. Sostenemos un romance prohibido ocasionando que nuestro padre nos persiga

-Romance, eso sí que es nuevo. Comprensible que el rey quiera encontrarlos, pero – la chica observó a sus alrededores – no veo al mencionado Loki. Quisiera contarle una anécdota

-Tuvimos una discusión y no quiere verme ahora – el nórdico se cruzó de brazos – es demasiado necio para aceptar sus sentimientos

-Es lógico en un gigante de hielo – dijo imprudentemente la joven – yo soy hija de uno, solemos ser así

La quijada del bermejo pudo haber caído en el momento, pareciera que la altiva doncella no medía el peso de sus palabras. El caucásico la miró severo.

-¿Loki es un gigante de hielo? – preguntó nervioso

-Sí, fue abandonado durante la batalla entre jotuns y asgardianos hace milenios, tu padre lo encontró en el templo y lo adoptó. Es hijo del difunto Laufey – como si no fueran suficientes punzadas, la chica continuó – Así se llegó a un acuerdo de paz. No me sorprende que los persigan con tanta premura, después de todo, que un gigante de hielo se entregue a alguien que no es de su raza es inusual y prohibido en todo sentido. . . ¿Odín no te lo dijo?

El dios del Trueno se desplomó sobre el piso lleno de cenizas, palideciendo ante Nótt y sus palabras ingenuas. Un gigante de hielo, aquellos seres que había aprendido a odiar con cada fibra de su ser, y ahora descubría que amaba a uno. De hecho se esclarecía en su mente varios episodios en su vida, del porqué siempre fue preferido por encima del menor, sus enormes diferencias y contrarias personalidades. Su madre tenía razón de ayudarlos a escapar.

-Creí que lo sabías – dijo algo culpable la morena – lamento ser yo quien te lo haya dicho

-No hay nada que lamentar. . . – contestó con voz entrecortada – debo hallarlo antes de que cometa una locura

-¿Él o tú?

-Los dos – suspiró – no pienso dejarlo ir. Por sobre todas las cosas, seguiré queriéndolo

-Amor verdadero como destinaron las nornas – la joven bajó de su corcel – esto lo confirma. Anda, te ayudaré en su búsqueda

Thor agradeció el gesto y emprendieron caminata adentrándose a una aldea hecha pedazos.

Un ladino joven de ojos esmeraldas había escuchado toda la conversación también.

. . .

**Creo que dos capítulos más y esto termina.**

**Al parecer me gustó meter dioses. Nótt si es hija de gigantes, y según las fuentes que revisé su aspecto es normal.**

**Sé que Sif ayudando pudo desconcertar, pero no sé, he leído fics donde es una bitch. . . pero no me cae mal, siento que no sería tan maldita.**

**Sugerencias, comentarios, ladrillazos… mejor eso no.**


	9. Santo Santuario

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Marvel, yo solo los sitúo en otras situaciones y lugares.

Gracias a Zeniba, Maru de Kusanagi, LadyMischievous07, Lol, BlesseEngel

Nota: Este capítulo no lo dividiré por partes. Ya verán el porqué

. . .

**SIN OPCIÓN  
****CAPÍTULO 9. Santo Santuario**

_Un ladino joven de ojos esmeraldas había escuchado toda la conversación también._

El estado del príncipe del Engaño no es el más favorable. Conocer la verdad de su pasado es como un hierro al rojo vivo quemándole la piel, carcomiendo sus entrañas. Ahora comprende que su sentido de pertenencia nunca le convenció, porque realmente no pertenece a ese mundo.

. . .

Sería imposible describir con exactitud cuáles fueron los pensamientos que surcaban la mente de los exiliados. Más imposible conocer la maraña de emociones que recorrían sus pechos. Lo único seguro era que no volverían a verse de la misma forma.

Nótt decidió parar a inspeccionar el lugar. El momento no era para nada bueno, considerando que su imprudencia había hecho saltar a la luz un secreto quizá sagrado, pero se acercó al nórdico a decirle que pronto amanecería y ella debía retirarse.

-Hubiera deseado poder ayudar más, pero debo llevar la noche a otros lugares – montó de nuevo a Hímfraxi – que los dioses te acompañen, hijo de Odín

-Tal vez ya estoy condenado

La chica sonrió de lado, tomó las riendas y comenzó la cabalgata desapareciendo entre más distancia llevaba.

Thor visualizó un sendero el cual conducía a aldeas antiguas por donde moraron alguna vez sus ancestros. Caminó por unas horas tratando de encontrar al joven de cabellera negra, más no encontró otra cosa que no fuera polvo y casas hechas de caoba, algunas quemadas.

Sin embargo, el dios del Engaño lo seguía sigilosamente a una distancia prudente. Sus orbes esmeraldas denotaban una muesca de desprecio y desolación, remembraba las experiencias de su vida, el rol del hijo menor. . . El hijo bastardo. Le dolió sí, y aun le dolían las mentiras que padre de Todo le inculcó, entre ellas que el rubio fuese su hermano, momento. . . No es su hermano, por tanto no debe culparse por sus encuentros, ya no.

Llegado el ocaso, Thor paró frente a una gran morada, poco más amplia que las que adornaban esas ruinas. Dentro había un camino de arena, raro en esas tierras que hubiese tal elemento. Ese camino asperón conducía a un espacio intacto de batalla, resguardado por columnas de marfil. Supo de inmediato que esa gran obra arquitectónica se trataba de un Santuario, donde se llevaron a cabo muchas ceremonias y rituales.

Le pareció extraño que ese altar tan bello no fuera usado por su gente. Siguiendo la vereda, caminó hacia el centro, giró unos grados y frente a él se materializó el hechicero. El rubio traía fresco la noticia de Nótt, pero como él dijera, eso no importaba, pero quizá para su compañero sí (puesto que decir "hermano" ya no aplicaba). Entonces con más razón intentaría demostrarle cuanto lo quería.

Miró dubitativo, pero decidió acercarse un poco a Loki, quien alzó la cabeza en señal de defensa, en un aire de pocos amigos.

-No hace falta que lo digas – soltó el moreno – escuché a Nótt y la mentira del rey

-TU, ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó exaltado

-Oí todo, Thor. No soy un asgardiano, ni tu hermano – su voz sonaba trémula – supuse que todo iría al traste cuando descubrí mi pasado. Qué pequeño es el mundo ¿no? Ahora querrás cortar mi garganta por ser uno de ellos – esa frase le provocó furia al bermejo

-Sabes perfectamente que nunca haría algo así. . .

-Pero yo sí

Súbitamente Loki se abalanzó sobre el nórdico, tirándolo de espaldas contra el suelo de mármol.

Siendo tomado incauto, el mayor empezó a forcejear para evitar que Loki cometiera una locura, pero tratando de no lastimarlo. Ese sorpresivo ataque no era más que un vano intento por expulsar sus represiones y sentimientos de envidia. Thor lo sabía, pero no se dejó vencer, tomando al moreno y rodando hasta dejarlo debajo de él, peleando contra sus constantes arañazos o golpes a la mandíbula.

De nada sirvió esta pequeña ventaja pues el hechicero despareció en un parpadeo y para cuando el dios del Trueno giró, el menor lo empujo haciendo que golpeara la aurea cabeza contra el piso. Una nebulosa de materia verde grisácea envolvió la mano del menor, apareciendo una daga, la cual posicionó en el cuello del otro dispuesto a degollarlo, sentado a horcajadas.

-Hazlo. . . – suspiró el rubio al notar que estaba derrotado – hazlo y vuélvete uno de ellos

-Cállate – el hechicero hundió más el arma, pero sin hacer heridas – ¿no pretendes abogar por tu vida?

-Sería tan placentero oírme suplicar ¿cierto? No te daré ese gusto – lo tomó por los brazos, acercándolo un poco –. . .hazlo

-No me digas qué hacer

-Déjate de rodeos entonces. Decide si mi vida vale algo para ti o terminemos esto, de lo contrario tendré que llamar a Mjolnir

Aunque la navaja estuviese oprimiendo su garganta, el bermejo siguió empujando al moreno más hacia sí. Éste cavilaba en esa intención impulsiva que tenía por cortar de un tajo la piel caucásica. No vio el momento que relajó la opresión de la daga, su respiración se agitó por la mirada penetrante de Thor, esos zafiros que tanto lo hacían flaquear.

El arma se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció. El mayor suspiró aliviado, pero se percató de que el menor estaba ruborizado.

Como ráfaga, aprisionó a Loki contra su pecho en un sutil abrazo. El otro correspondió sin saber por qué, no hubo tiempo de reflexionar, el rubio impulsó con fuerza para volver a recostarlo en el piso, encarándolo. Contemplo la pálida tez que daba una belleza tan genuina, que no podía creerlo.

-. . .Casi olvido lo hermoso que eres

El dios del Engaño solo atinó a voltear el rostro, pero Thor alcanzó sus labios, aprisionándolos como la primera vez. El beso no fue fortuito para el menor, presentía que venía lo inesperado. Quizá podría, por esta ocasión, dejarse empapar por las atenciones del otro ¿cierto?

Sintió sus labios siendo humedecidos gentilmente, que poco a poco abría su boca, juntando una lengua nórdica con la suya. Unos brazos seguían envolviéndolo y un robusto cuerpo descansaba sobre él.

Sobre la ropa se despertaban ambos sexos acompañando las respiraciones agitadas pero eternas. El rubio acarició una y otra vez los mechones azabaches antes de separarse por aire. Loki temblaba, se notaba tan tenso que apenas podía concebir que el asgardiano estuviese tocándolo de nuevo, y en el fondo se alegraba por eso.

El mayor succiono el cuello pálido sin reparo, dejando contrastantes marcas carmesí, sacando varios sollozos. Volvió a besar los labios rosas de una manera tan salvaje que incluso dolía el roce.

-Te quiero, Loki – reafirmó, hablando en la boca del joven, sin separar sus labios – y sé que sientes lo mismo

-Nunca lo diré. . . Ahhh – sintió unos dientes que le mordían a un costado del cuello, gimió

-Conseguiré que lo digas – de nuevo el bermejo besó las comisuras

Sin poder evitarlo, las capas, petos, camisetas, botas, pantalones, todo fue despojado mutuamente. Thor volvía a admirar esa aperlada piel que amaba más que otra cosa en el universo y otros universos, lamio la clavícula del menor y acarició sus muslos.

Cada espacio de ese frágil cuerpo se lo sabía de memoria, sus puntos débiles, la extremada delicadeza de sus movimientos, los declives y surcos que lo delineaban, sin embargo, los descubría otra vez. Su origen no importaba, no le impedía amarlo hasta sentir arder.

Con las manos en su cuerpo, el dios del Engaño gemía. Enredó sus dígitos entre esa mata dorada, como muchas veces lo había hecho. Sabía que esta ocasión sería distinta, por distintos motivos, ya no se trataba de esa condenada apuesta, se trataba de él contra su orgullo que siempre le hacía caer, vendándole la realidad de su actual estado tan deplorable.

En medio de un Santuario supuestamente sagrado, no se detendrían ante nada, en medio de un piso frio que adoptaba el calor de sus cuerpos. Al diablo los reglamentos. Muy sublime pasión.

Ambos miembros chocaron liberados, adivinando la erección del otro. Por instinto, Thor movió las caderas para frotar su sexo con el de Loki, provocando sollozos. El hechicero totalmente sonrojado también contribuyó en aquella actividad. Pareciera que se masturbara con el pene de aquel nórdico, al igual que éste, elevando la temperatura.

Frotarse solo era el comienzo.

El aliento del rubio se revolvía en el hueco entre la clavícula y el hombro, comenzando a repartir picos por la zona. Atrapó de nuevo las comisuras del menor, invadiendo inmediatamente su cavidad e intercambiando saliva, sus manos descendieron a acariciar sus nalgas, haciendo que Loki gruñera en el beso. Se incorporó un poco para besarle el pecho, más específico, a sus pezones lamiendo uno de ellos y estrechando el otro entre su índice y dedo medio.

El moreno se mordía los nudillos gimiendo, cuando notó que el bermejo bajaba su cabeza dispuesto a hacerle sexo oral.

-Ya me has hecho suficientes felaciones. . . – lo detuvo – tantas que sé de memoria como es tu lengua – el mayor sonrió

-En ese caso. . . – lo encaró – prepárate

Dicho esto e incorporado, tomó los muslos de Loki y separó poco a poco sus largas y estilizadas piernas, apoyó uno de sus antebrazos y tomó con la mano libre su miembro. Loki tenía cara de duda, pues creía que el asgardiano lo "prepararía" al menos con sus dedos primero. En vez de eso, sintió la punta palpitante rozar su entrada, sacando un gemido inevitable. El mismo dios del Trueno sentía galopar con fuerza terrorífica su corazón, como una taquicardia, pero él mismo lo había dicho, nada de preliminares, es más, preparar a su compañero no le llegó a la mente.

El enhiesto órgano solo lo acariciaba y frotaba la piel en círculos, hasta que fue empujado sin asperezas. Sentir la estrechez del otro bastó para que el bermejo se hundiera de una estocada en él, siendo correspondido por un fuerte grito de dolor del moreno, quien jaló con fuerza los cabellos dorados por la invasión, aunque poco le importó al otro.

El mayor se quedó unos momentos así sin moverse, dejando que la entrada de Loki se dilatara, así como él se acostumbraba a la cálida sensación. Un hilillo de sangre anunció que el pálido cuerpo había sido marcado por siempre. Adiós virginidad desde ese instante.

Ambos vientres se juntaron, no ejerciendo mucha presión para no aplastar el miembro erguido de Loki acariciado entre los músculos rectos del nórdico. Las embestidas comenzaron, lentas y calmadas dando rienda suelta a la pasión que los jóvenes llevaban guardada. Al hechicero le mataba esa sensación partiendo su cuerpo a la mitad, le ardía como mil demonios y sus extremidades seguían temblando al tensar sus músculos, sentía agonizar ante el constante toque al puñado de nervios en su interior.

El mayor abrió un poco más las piernas aperladas, subiendo el ritmo de sus penetraciones, al tiempo que perdía su respiración en cada una, mientras enfocaba sus zafiros para contemplar la excelsa figura de Loki retorcerse bajo suyo. Éste aferrado a los cabellos, gemía con tanta enjundia que avivaba los bajos instintos de Thor, asfixiado entre besos que le daba, sin dejar de mover sus caderas.

-Ahh. . . Ahh. . . Thor – gimió echando su cabeza hacia atrás – vas a pagar por esto. . . ¡Ahh!

-¡Agg, Loki!. . . No finjas demencia. . . – rebatió enterrando su miembro con fuerza

Loki no pudo gemir más alto porque sus cuerdas vocales no le permitieron, enredó sus piernas a las caderas del otro, emitiendo sollozos eróticos ya sin sentir dolor sino placer, como una fuerte inyección de dopamina. Entreabrió sus labios y rápidamente los sintió prisioneros ante la lengua de Thor.

Consumidos en el mayor de los éxtasis, ambos estaban tocando el cielo, muy próximos al orgasmo. El imponente falo del rubio seguía tan enderezado como al inicio, proporcionando sensaciones que ni los dioses conocían, al moreno.

Curvando su espalda, Loki apretó los músculos de su entrada, aprisionando aún más al mayor sacando un ronco gemido. Sintió hormigueo en sus vertebras que se extendía a los nervios de su miembro.

-Thor. . . ¡Ahh! – gimió corriéndose con furia manchando los vientres.

El mayor pronto terminaría también. Alcanzó a dar unas cuantas estocadas y en la última, enterró lo más profundo su pene para soltar su semilla, llenando a Loki, rugiendo por el orgasmo.

No salió de él hasta que ambas respiraciones se normalizaron, esto tomó unos minutos. El bermejo cayó desplomado sobre el menor, a la altura de su pecho, percibiendo el suave aroma de todo el acto, sonrió abrazando a Loki, éste permaneció reacio, todavía inseguro del acto que acababa de consumar.

-He saldado mi deuda – cortó el silencio. El rubio se incorporó viéndolo enojado

-¿Hablas en serio? Después de lo que acabamos de hacer. . . ¡¿solo fue por la jodida apuesta?! ¿Sigues sin poder admitirlo?

-Y nunca lo haré – seguía debajo, sintiendo perfectamente su parte baja aun en contacto con la ajena – eso deberías grabártelo

-¿Cómo has llegado a ser tan insensible, Loki? Mírate, te hundirás solo con tu maldito orgullo. Enfrascarte no te conducirá a nada. Me tienes aquí, implorándote – por primera vez el bermejo quebró su voz – me ofrecí ante ti con el corazón en la mano. . . ¿no es suficiente?

-No sigas – el moreno dejo de mirarlo – no soy más que un capricho tuyo. . . No hay futuro para nosotros

-¡Sí lo hay!

-¡NO LO HAY, THOR! – Loki empujó al otro, quedando sentados – mira a tu alrededor, estamos varados en medio del exilio. El permanecer juntos nos condenaría aún más, sería poner en jaque mis emociones y atarme a las tuyas. No quiero sufrir por ti. . .

Una bala invisible atravesó el pecho del dios del Trueno, dejándolo a merced de las palabras del otro. Ahora definitivamente no lo dejaría marcharse a placer porque simplemente su dependencia era irreversible. Dependencia a abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarlo, suspirar con él, amarlo.

Al igual que Thor, el menor no midió la magnitud de sus palabras y las había pronunciado sin mediar con la conciencia. Bien se sabe que los deseos se alojan en el inconsciente y pueden aparecer espontáneamente. No es fácil que Loki deje a un lado rasgos que son propios de su personalidad, pero podría eventualmente confesarse ante el mayor.

Seguían sentados, hasta que el rubio tomó una pálida mano temblorosa, la dirigió al área cardiaca. Se formó un nudo en la garganta a Loki al sentir los latidos tan desesperados, el cuerpo de Thor hablaba por sí solo.

-Te juro por mi vida que nunca sufrirás por mí – dijo el mayor, apretando con fuerza – porque te has vuelto mi todo. . . Y aunque nunca me lo digas verbalmente, te seguiré a donde vayas y lucharé por que esto funcione

La fría noche se hizo presente. Se cubrieron con las capas, hubo silencio total.

El hechicero solo pasó su palma por la cabellera dorada, girándose para dormir, pero sintió a sus espaldas unos brazos envolviéndolo posesivamente, sonrió de lado sin saber el por qué. A pesar de callarse lo que había sentido al ser desvirgado, volteó un poco el rostro para susurrar "buenas noches".

. . .

**Ok, penúltimo capítulo de este fanfic. Creo que me puse sentimental al escribir esto, mis clases de salud mental influyeron un poco. **

**Parecerá que voy a dejar pendientes de redactar muchos cabos sueltos, y parcialmente es cierto. El sig. capitulo solo aclararé algunas cosillas y terminaré con este fic. **

**Gracias por leerlo!**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, etc, etc Ya saben dónde encontrarme**


	10. Años Luz

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Marvel, yo solo los sitúo en otras situaciones y lugares.

Gracias a Maru de Kusanagi, Lola, BlesseEngel, LadyMischievous07, Drake99999

. . .

_-Una voz que cambia es una voz que viene directamente del corazón_ –. **Bell Nuntita**

**. . .**

**SIN OPCIÓN  
****CAPÍTULO 10. Años Luz**

_A pesar de callarse lo que había sentido al ser desvirgado, volteó un poco el rostro para darle un casto beso a Thor y susurrando "buenas noches". _

A unas semanas de estar exiliados, en la casa de Odín había constante vitoreo, cuchicheos, comentarios en voz baja, en fin, nadie podía estar tranquilo por dos razones: una, el súbito escape de los príncipes con su escandaloso motivo y dos, porque Padre de Todo había caído en el sueño de Odín durante su búsqueda.

Con ningún heredero en la línea sucesoria, los altos mandos se debatían para determinar quién podría suplir temporalmente al rey.

Mientras tanto, a Frigga se le había impuesto el poder sobre Asgard, como la soberana sabia y diplomática que era, aceptó solo con la condición de anular una ley en particular, con la intención de traer de regreso a sus hijos.

En un inicio, la noticia fue considerada una imprudencia tomando en cuenta el actual estado de su esposo, pero ella hábilmente pudo convencer a los ancianos de hacerlo.

Los Tres Guerreros fueron los más consternados al oír el mandato expreso de la reina, excepto lady Sif. Después de haberlos ayudado en su escape, comprendió en el fondo la acción de la diosa, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por sus hijos (si es que alguna vez los tenía), no se arrepentía ahora de haber contribuido en ese "trágico romance" como lo calificaba.

Con la ley sobre el incesto anulada, madre de Todo mandó a varios guardias a la búsqueda de sus hijos, entre ellos a sus amigos y la dama guerrera.

Por supuesto que el acontecimiento sorprendió a los jóvenes cuando fueron encontrados caminando lejos de las ruinas. Creyeron que los encarcelarían, incluso que pasaría lo peor, pero al explicárseles la situación, pudieron por fin regresar a palacio.

Fueron recibidos no tan cordialmente, poco les importó. Llegaron hasta la presencia de su madre, quien les abrió los brazos alegre.

Después de muchas complicadas y enredadas explicaciones la diosa les informó del sueño de Odín, su estrategia de anular la ley y el cómo había localizado su paradero con ayuda de sus dotes.

La misma noche de su regreso, volvieron a hacer el amor en la cama de Loki, al sitio donde todo había iniciado para continuarlo. El hechicero no habló en todo el acto, más que gimiendo, pero era innecesario porque Thor podía adivinar sus pensamientos.

Cuando terminó de correrse en él, se acostó a su lado, mirando la duda en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes – trató de calmarlo – madre es astuta, no permitirá que nada nos pase

-Sé que sí, pero no podemos dejar a la suerte nada, mucho menos cuando padre despierte

-Quizá tengas razón – el rubio torció su boca – ¿tienes algo en mente?

-Aún nada, pero debemos prepararnos. Buenas noches, Thor

Giró dejando que el mayor admirara su desnuda espalda aperlada, éste se acercó a abrazarlo, besando su nuca.

-Por primera vez estoy enamorado – susurró entre los mechones azabaches

-¿De qué hablas?

-Eso le diré a padre cuando despierte – el rubio pasó sus dedos entre los de Loki reafirmando el abrazo – me parece un buen argumento

-Te colgará antes de que termines la frase – bufó el menor

-No porque pondrás un hechizo protector sobre mí

-Sí, claro – dijo con sarcasmo – le ablandará tanto el corazón que decidirá darnos su bendición y el poder del amor triunfará

-¡Hey! Quizá pase así – el dios del Engaño soltó una risilla

-Sigue soñando, Thor. No creo que le guste que su primogénito se lie a un gigante de hie. . . – una boca nórdica se posó sobre la suya

-Haré que acepte – le volvió a besar suave – Lo prometo

Al despertar, Thor seguía abrazado y con sus dedos entrelazados a los de Loki.

Con la protección temporal podían disfrutar en plenitud y aunque el menor no lo dijera de momento, el tono de su voz había cambiado como dejándose amar, el dios del Trueno lo notaba cada vez que volvían a encontrarse por la noche, con cada gesto y mirada que le lanzaba_. Ese cambio viene directamente del corazón_ oyó decir a su madre una vez, sonrió tontamente.

La relación de ambos fue desarrollándose pausadamente, aun no se acostumbraban a todas las miradas acusantes que les lanzaban. Más aun, seguían sin creer que todo hubiera resultado tan ¿perfecto? Debían besarle los pies a Frigga.

Todavía no despertaba su padre, pero sabían que cuando lo hiciera tendrían que hacerle frente.

Su destino había sido tejido por las nornas, ahora solo faltaba averiguar si sería grato o ruin. Volverían a huir de nuevo sin preguntarlo dos veces, a miles de años luz si era preciso. Ellos no conocían el futuro, pero estaban seguros de una cosa: lo afrontarían juntos.

. . .

**Pues con este capítulo doy fin a este Thorki. Muchísimas gracias por haberlo leído, espero les haya agradado la historia. Unos se decepcionaron, otros les emocionó, otros les fue neutral.**

**Bueno, esta manera de "concluir" me pareció algo decepcionante (a nivel personal suelo autoexigirme demasiado) además que fue muy cortito.**

**Lo demás lo dejo a la imaginación.**

**Espero regresar pronto, con un Hiddlesworth ahora. **

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los followers, los que dieron favs y quienes dejaron reviews. Este fic fue por ustedes y para ustedes, así que gracias de nuevo y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
